Scars Never Fade
by Crystal Manning
Summary: A girl comes to DC and she captures everyone's attention. She's harsh and seems to be hiding something. Cory, Meena, and Newt want to help her but what if she can't be saved? MeenaxNewtxOC JasonxOC. Co-write. Complete.
1. Welcome To DC

**A/N: This story has been delted but put back up to be revised. Sorry to everyone who liked the other one, but this one is going to be better.**

**Chapter One-Welcome to DC **

"Here we are," a woman said cheerfully as she turned her car onto a driveway. She stopped at a gate as a security guard came over to the car.

"Name?" The security guard questioned.

"Melanie Montgomery. We're here because the President wanted to talk to my daughter and I," Melanie said as she motioned to the girl sitting in the car seat next to her. "I have proof," she added as she handed him the official letter from the president.

"Go on," the security guard said as he went back to his box and opened the gate. Melanie nodded and drove up the long driveway to the front of the White House. Melanie and her daughter stepped out as a valet moved the car to the garage.

"Why'm I here?" Her daughter demanded as she crossed her arms over her chest and lifted her dark tinted sunglasses so she could glare at her mother.

"Because I need help and I got to take one of you with me, so here you are," Melanie responded. "And take those sunglasses off, Mackenzie."

Mackenzie made a face as she lifted her sunglasses until they rested on her dark blue cap. She wore that backwards on her black hair which was pulled back into a ponytail. She had a single cerulean blue steak which rested on the right side of her chin. She wore a black long-sleeved shirt with a blue vest over it, dark baggy jeans, and black globe shoes.

A scowl was on her face as she gave her mother a harsh look, which she ignored. Melanie has ignored Mack's attitude ever since she broke the news to her daughter that they were moving. Mack put up a fight, but it didn't work. She even tried hiding before Melanie found her and literally dragged her to the car and forced her inside. During the whole car ride there Mack gave Melanie the silent treatment when she wasn't sleeping.

"Whoa, you never said we're going to a museum before we move into our new place," Mack said bitterly as she looked around.

"Mackenzie, this is the place we now live in," Melanie said as she looked over at her. "We're in the White House, our new home. Now come on, the president wants us to meet him in his office."

Dumbfounded, Mack followed her mother, who was lead by secret service, to the oval office of the White House. Mack looked around at everything inside it as she shoved her hands into her jeans pockets, somewhat unimpressed. A woman with shoulder length brown hair walked in followed by a small girl and a man in a suit.

"Please welcome President Martinez and his daughter Sophie," she said as she motioned to them.

"Thank you for coming," President Martinez said as he nodded towards Melanie and Mack. "I really need someone to look after Sophie while she's home from school. Mackenzie, since your school and her school end about the same time, you'll be her full tome baby sitter."

"Me?" Mack questioned as she lifted an eyebrow. "Babysit America's Angel?"

"That's what they call me," Sophie said sweetly as she curtsied for Mack.

"That's right. I know you'll do a good job of keeping your eye on her." President Martinez smiled at her before turning to Sophie. "Soph, why don't you take Mackenzie to the kitchens to get something to eat?"

"Of course daddy," Sophie said with a smile before taking Mackenzie's hand and leading her out of the oval office. "I know we're going to have a lot of fun together. We can play dress up, we can play tea party, we can even play with my dollies."

"Sorry kid, but I don't do any of that stuff," Mack said as she pulled her hand out of Sophie's grasp.

"Well, you're my babysitter so you have to do everything I say."

"Wrong. _You_ have to listen to everything _I_ say, got it?"

"We'll see."

Mack rolled her eyes as Sophie skipped through the White House. Mack looked at some of the rooms they passed along the way and etched the rooms in her memory. If this kid was going to be trouble, she was going to need to know every good hiding place in the building. Mack kept a close eye on the little girl as they walked down staris and into the kitchen.

"Hello Chef Victor," Sophie chirped as she smiled up at him.

"Oh, Hello Sophie. Who's your friend?" Victor Baxter questioned as he looked over at Mack.

"I'm not her friend," Mack corrected him. "I'm Sophie's babysitter, Mack."

"Hello, I'm Victor Baxter, the President's personal chef," he said as he held out his hand to her. She glared at it before he brought it back with a nervous chuckle. "Hey, I want you to meet my son. Hey Cory? Come in here?"

"What's up dad?" Cory questioned as he walked into the kitchen. He stopped when he saw Sophie and Mack looking at him. "Who're you?"

"Cory, this is Sophie's new babysitter, Mack," Victor introduced them.

"Hey, what's up?" Cory asked as he raised his hand.

"Not your fly," Mack responded as she looked down. Cory turned around and quickly zipped his pants back up before turning back to her with a embarrassed chuckle. "So, where'd you come here from?"

"Why do you care?" Mack countered as she sat down at the table and glared at him. "All I know is I never wanted to come! Now I'm stuck at some stuffy school called Washington Prep. And all of this happened against my will!"

"I go to Washington Prep. It's actually pretty cool. Hey, you have to meet my friends, they are awesome and I'm sure you'll like them."

"Guess again," Mack snapped as she looked at him. "Sophie, do you want to stay or can we go?"

"I'm going to stay. I want some of Chef Victor's French fries," she responded as she sat down in the seat next to Mack and smiled over at Victor.

"I'm sorry Sophie, but your father said I can't let you have–" he started.

"Well, I can tell my daddy that you're not feeding me too," Sophie shot back.

"French fries it is!" Victor said as he rushed to grab potatoes from the pantry.

"Man kid, you're good," Mack said in amazement. "You can actually get people to do what you want whenever you want it done or you want to do it?"

"Of course," Sophie responded.

"I think things will work out between us just fine."


	2. Washington Prep

**Chapter Two-Washington Prep. **

"How was your first day on the job?" Melanie asked Mack as they set down boxes in the room they would be staying in while they were at the White House. Melanie is opening a café-by-day in the city. It's a café by day and a teen hangout at night. Mack saw the plans for it and decided that the teen hangout part would get more customers for the place. Although she didn't want to move to DC in the first place, she couldn't wait for the café to open.

"Stupid," Mack responded bitterly as she dropped a box on the ground and crossed her arms over her chest. "The president's daughter is a two-faced little devil that _made_ me play tea party." She then glared over at her mother. "And whose fault is that?"

"Look, I know you didn't want to come–"Melanie sighed.

"You're damn right I didn't want to come. You're out to make my life a living hell, I can tell, because you always make _me_ do the things I want to! You even made me leave my siblings behind!"

"Mackenzie–"Melanie started in a stern voice.

"Don't even!"

Mack kicked at a box marked FRAGILE and stomped off angrily. She muttered under her breath as she went into her room. Boxes were everywhere but her things had all ready been put up. She closed and locked the door before turning on the TV and started to watch Cold Case. She spotted a pamphlet at the end of her bed and picked it up. She scoffed when she noticed that it was for the school she was going go to. Curiosity took her over so she decided to look it over.

"Hmmm…hey, they have a photography club, that's cool," she muttered to herself as she closed it and tossed it onto her desk. "Can't believe mom made me move, I hater her and I hate it here! There's no way I will be able to like this place or that school!"

Mack fell asleep in the middle of watching a _CSI_ rerun and awoke the next morning to her mother shaking her awake. She was rushing to go to work so Mack had to go to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Sighing heavily, Mack got out of bed and went to her walk-in closet to pick out a pair of clothes. She decided on a blue t-shirt with black sleeves, brown cargo shorts, and black globe shoes. Her hair was pulled back in its normal ponytail and the cerulean blue streak was in the same spot. Bandages were peeking out from beneath her sleeves by about two-three inches. She wore black fingerless gloves on her hands; she always wore them to stop the risk of getting a bruise when she wrote for too long. She looked in her mirror and her once full-of-life crystal blue eyes stared back at her dully.

"This blows," Mack muttered as she grabbed her backpack and left her bedroom, grabbing her hat on the way out. She put it on backwards as she walked out of her room and started to make her way into the kitchen. She passed by some people of the secret service and saw the woman from before, Sarah Samuels, the President's assistant. Mack nodded her acknowledgment before walking down a flight of stairs and into the kitchen.

"Chef Victor, can you make me an omelet?" She grumbled as she dropped down in a chair as she dropped her backpack on the floor.

"Sure," he responded as he walked over to the stove. "Are you excited to be going to Washington Prep today?"

"Does it show?" She asked sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"I guess not," he muttered. "But don't worry, the school is really great."

"Whatever."

Mack ate her omelet quickly to get out of the kitchen. She clutched the note from her mom in her hand as she opened it to look at it again. It said that Mack had a ride reserved for her. She noticed a man with sunglasses standing a few feet away from her, watching her.

"You my ride?" She questioned.

"Affirmative. Come," was all he replied as he led her away. She followed him down to the garage where another man was waiting next to a motorcycle. He handed her a helmet as she took off her hat and stuffed it into her backpack. She got onto the back of the motorcycle as she pulled on her helmet. She brought up her feet and, despite not knowing him, held onto the guy's waist as he took off and out of the garage.

They rushed past cars and trucks on the road as they made their way towards the school. A small smile was on Mack's face as the man continued to drive. Something about the rush of riding on a motorcycle gave her an adrenaline rush. Unfortunately, the drive came to a stop when the man stopped the motorcycle by the curb. Mack slid off and handed over the helmet before returning her hat to her head. She gave a nod of thanks before turning around and looking up at the school.

"Wow," was all she said as she looked up at the school. She didn't expect for it to be _that_ big of a school.

----------------------

"Hey guys, there's going to be a new girl in our class," Cory Baxter commented once he spotted his friends Meena Paroom and Newt Livingston. "Her name's Mackenzie Montgomery."

"I heard that too, I wonder what she will be like," Meena said as she looked up and smiled over at Cory. "Hey Newt, what do you–" she topped once she and Cory looked over at Newt. He was standing in the middle of the quad watching as girls passed him. He would stare after them until another girl crossed his path so he stared after her.

"Newt, what're you doing man?" Cory asked as he snapped in Newt's face.

"I want to know if there is such a thing as love at first sight," Newt responded as he watched another girl walk past him. "It's like in those movies where the bells go off in the person's head once they find love at first sight." As he explained this he walked backward towards where he left his backpack. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and he crashed into someone. He stumbled and fell backwards onto the ground. As he groaned he looked up at the sky before a face blocked his vision and his eyes locked with crystal blue eyes.

"You all right dude?" The girl asked as she looked down at him.

"Yeah," Newt replied slowly as he studied her. She had jet black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail but a single cerulean blue streak was falling down along with some of her bangs. She wore a dark blue t-shirt with the word REBEL in the middle in black over a gray long sleeved shirt. She also wore dark baggy jeans and fingerless gloves were on her hands.

"Good…" she said as she nodded. Her face suddenly turned to a look of fury as she glared and practically spat, "Next time, watch where I'm going!" She made a face before turning and walking off. Newt pushed himself onto his elbows and looked after her. He blinked when he heard a faint bell ringing in the back of his head.

"Newt, you all right dude?" Cory asked as he and Meena rushed over and pulled him to his feet.

"Yeah," he responded as he brushed his clothes off. "Who was that girl?"

"She must be the new kid," Meena commented as she looked to where the girl headed. "She seemed…intimidating."

"She's awesome!" Newt exclaimed as he looked at them with a smile. "She's forceful! That's really cool! And get this, I heard bells! That's her! She's my love at first sight!"

"Mack?" Cory asked in disbelief.

"That's her name? It sounds like a hamburger. Oh well, I'm not picky," Newt said with a shrug as he grabbed his backpack and started to rush away.

"Where are you going?" Meena called after him.

"I have to find that girl!" Newt called back as he ran inside the school.


	3. Trying to Deal

"Dang, this school is huge," Mack muttered to herself as she looked around. "I wouldn't be surprised if I got lost in here."

"Then allow me to escort you," a vice behind her said, causing her to jump in fright. She whirled around and glared once she noticed that it was the kid who ran into her. She had to look up slightly to glare at his face since he was taller than her.

"I don't need your help. I can find my way by myself!" She snapped before turning around and continued walking down the hallway. Newt followed her as she passed by lockers. "Why are you following me?" She demanded once she stopped and looked over at him.

"I'm not following you, you're going the same why I am. My locker's over there," he said as he pointed. He looked at her face and saw a look of horror on it. He took a glance at the piece of paper that was in her hands and grinned. "Hey, you have the locker next to mine! That' means we're locker buddies! Awesome!"

"Why is god punishing me?" Mack asked herself as she opened her locker door and shoved her books inside it. "Did I do something wrong? I don't think I did anything to deserve this torture."

"Who're you talking to?" Newt asked as he looked at her with a quizzical look on his face.

"Someone who apparently doesn't want to see me happy," Mack growled through clenched teeth. "Who the hell are you anyway?"

"Newton Livingston III, but you can call me Newt."

"Why? You can't remember your full name?" Mack asked with a smirk as she grabbed her history books.

"Exactly! It's like you know me so well!" He said with a bright smile. Mack's smirk faltered as he put an arm around her shoulders and started leading her down the hall despite her struggles and protests. "I know we're going to be the best of friends."

"Hey genius, usually friends know each other's names," Mack snapped as she shoved Newt in the side, causing him to bump into a group of girls that was passing by.

"Oh look, it's Lizard," a girl dressed completely in pink said as she wrinkled her nose.

"It's Newt," he corrected her with a cheery smile.

"Whatever," she said as she raised her hand. Her eyes fell on Mack and she smirked as she walked up to the mentioned black haired girl. "And what are you doing here? The Freak Show left town two months ago."

"In your world that was probably clever," Mack said in a bored tone as she dropped her books casually stuffed her hands in the front pockets of her jeans. "It's not like I haven't heard that before: calling me a freak just because I'm different and you don't know me. Well, then I think you're a stuck up bitch that needs to know when to back off!" She took a threatening step towards them as she cracked her knuckles.

"Back away!" She said as she and her followers back up against the lockers. She whipped out a nail file and held it in front of Mack's face.

"Is that thing supposed to scare me?" Mack asked with a laugh. She took the nail file and squeezed it in her palm until it snapped in half. "Whoops," she said dully as she dropped the pieces onto the floor.

"You're going to regret doing that," the girl said as she tried to glare. Mack just grinned evilly before she rushed off, her group following and the clicking of heels fading.

"Wooooow," Newt said in amazement as Mack picked up her books and started to walk off. "Hey, thanks for helping me."

"I didn't do that to help you," Mack said as she whirled around and glared at him. "I just can't stand people like that." She noted the look on his face and added, "And that doesn't mean we're friends! Got it?"

"Got it," Newt responded with a nod. He blinked and asked, "Wait, what?"

Mack growled in frustration as she stomped off to her first class. Newt held the same confused look on his face as Cory and Meena walked up to him. He turned and smiled at them as they got their books from their locker.

"Well? What do you think of her?" Meena asked as she turned to look at Newt.

"She's awesome," he responded. "But there's only one problem."

"What's that?" Cory and Meena asked in unison.

"She hates me."

"I'm sure she'll come around," Meena said reassuringly. "Who can hate you? You're too sweet."

"Thanks Meena."

Cory made a face at the two friends who were smiling at each other. Sure, he's only known them for a couple of months, but how close they were still bothered him. They said they were just friends but he couldn't help but think they were something more from time to time. He wasn't the only one who thought that. His enemy and rival for Meena's affection, Jason Stickler, constantly thought that Newt and Meena liked each other. He backed off of stalking Meena for a while, but only started up again to figure out if there was something going on between her and Newt and to see if he should be looking out for Newt instead.

"Hey guys, are you up for band practice today at the Liberry?" Cory questioned as they started walking to their first period classroom.

"I'm up for it. I need to practice singing that new song anyway," Meena responded before she started to sing Turn It Up under her breath. Cory smiled once he heard her voice. He loved hearing her sing because, to him, it sounded like angels singing.

"Dude, you're looking at her funny again," Newt said as they slowed their walk a little so Meena was walking in front of them.

"I can't help it. I really like her Newt," he responded as he studied Newt's face for any sign of him liking her too. But it only held the same foggy look that Cory was sure was permanent.

"So, why don't you just tell her?" He questioned as they walked up the stairs. "What can go wrong?"

"Umm, let's see, she could turn me down. She could think I'm weird and not want to be my friend anymore. And, oh, it could ruin our friendship for the rest of our lives. No, I can't risk that. Not until I know that she likes me back."

"Whatever you say," Newt said with a shrug as they walked into the room. "But don't wait too long or you might miss your chance." Cory look at him in amazement. Like other random moments, he said something smart that got him thinking. And to him, that was scary. Thankfully a loud banging sound interrupted him. He turned his attention to the noise and laughed out loud. Mack had Stickler pinned to the wall just by having her hand in a tight grip around his neck, a furious look in her eyes.

"What's going on here?"

Everyone scattered and quickly sat down as the teacher came in. Mack dropped Stickler and glared up at the teacher.

"We don't accept fighting in this school, I don't expect new students to know that so I'm going to let you off with a warning," Mr. Gregory stated as he walked over to his desk. Mack just brushed the single streak in her hair behind her ear before sitting down in her seat. "Class, as you obviously tell, we have a new student. Mackenzie Montgomery came here from Miami, Florida. Mackenzie, would you like to say something to the class?"

"Do I have to?" She asked in a bored tone.

"Yes."

"All right," she said with a sigh as she stood and faced the class. "As long as you stay the hell out of my way then we won't have a problem." She sat back down without saying a word and raising the hood to her long sleeved gray shirt and slumped in her chair. _'I hate this school. I hate the people here. I hate my mom. I just want to go back to Florida where everything made sense and the people there weren't too busy trying to be cool. And in Florida I wasn't stalked by an air headed rocker.' _

A piece of paper landed on her desk. She eyed it as if it were going to exploded in her face. She hesitantly stuck her hand out and opened the piece of paper to see a sentence scrawled on it: _Come sit wit us at lunch, Newt._ She turned her head slightly to glance in his direction. He gave her a smile and a thumbs up. _'If I go I might not get rid of him, but If I don't he'll follow me around until I do. I might as well.'_ She nodded slightly before turning her 'attention' to the teacher. _'Why do they want to know me so much?' _

**-Flashback- **

_"Mackenzie Montgomery," Stickler said as she set foot into the room. "Came here all the way from Miami, Florida. Has a twin brother, a little sister, and two loving parents. But wait, you hate your mother for some reason and you came here because you're running away from…a secret." _

_"Who the hell are you and how do you know all of that?" she demanded as she grabbed the collar to his shirt. _

_"Jason Stickler, my dad's the head of the CIA," he responded with a grin. "I know everything about you, Mackenzie. It's part of my job. So, you've run away from three schools for the same reason. Would you run away again if this school found out?" _

_"You wouldn't dare!" She growled as she grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall. "Because if you do I'm going to make damn sure you won't be able to talk ever again, got it?" _

**-End Flashback- **

_'I have to watch what I say or we'll all be in danger.'_


	4. Rebel

**Chapter Four-Rebel **

**_-MACK'S POV- _**

"Dang, you think something interesting would happen at this school," I muttered to myself as I walked down the hall and towards the quad. I kept my hood up so it cast some sort of a shadow on my face. I glared at everyone who passed me with my piercing crystal blue eyes. I rounded a corner and went to the doorway that led outside to the quad when another door swung open right in my face, causing me to come to a screeching halt. "You mind watching where I'm going?"

"Why don't you watch where _I'm_ going so you won't run into me?" The girl in pink asked as she glared at me. I asked around and found that her name was Rebel Sawyer-Samuels. Mrs. Samuels works at the White house, so Rebel lives there too, to my dismay. That meant I had to see her AND Cory year 'round and I would not deal with that in the mature way. "I heard you're staying at the White House. Are you stalking me or something?"

"I wouldn't have time with Newt stalking me," I responded as I rolled my eyes. "I don't know why I defended him from you, now he really won't leave me alone."

"Try having to deal with him since kindergarten," Rebel said in a 'beat that' voice. She had a small smirk on her face with a distant look in her eyes. "But I put him in his place so I didn't have to worry about him much. Now I won't have to with him liking you and all."

"Wait a second!" I practically shouted, stopping her from walking away. She stopped and looked back at me, brushing her bright blond hair out of her eyes. "What do you mean him liking me and all?"

"He reacted to you the same way he did when he first met me," she responded simply as if she were talking to a first grader. "You're stuck with him."

"There aint no way in hell I'm letting freak boy follow me around!" I said though clenched teeth as an amused smile came to her face. "You're going to help me get him off of my back!"

"What will I get out of this?" Rebel questioned as she looked at me suspiciously.

"If you help me get Livingston off of my back, anything."

"Hmmm," she said as she tapped her chin thoughtfully. I sighed impatiently and looked at my watch and rolled my eyes so I was looking up at the ceiling. "All right, I'll help you under one condition."

"Name it."

"You help me get your hair like that," she responded as she pointed at my cerulean blue streak. "But not one, more like the ends of my hair tipped pink."

"Ok," I said slowly as I made a face. "But for a tomboyish person I didn't think you'd like pink."

She just shrugged as she held out her hand. I took it and shook it, symbolizing that the deal had been made. She motioned for me to follow her out ot the quad and I did without any question.

"Now, the first step to getting Lizard off of your back is being downright rude to him. If not, he won't understand that you don't want him around because he isn't bright, got it?" Rebel asked once we entered the quad.

"Mhm," I responded as I dropped down onto a hammock that was in the middle of the Quad. I looked and saw a sign that read The Chill Zone. I rose my eyebrow as Rebel sat down in a chair next to the hammock as I rocked it with my foot. When I finally started to relax a voice shattered the peace.

"Hey Rebel! Hey Mack!"

I gripped the hammock in a tight grip as I clenched my teeth in frustration. Why the hell wouldn't Newt leave me alone? He cornered me at my locker before I started avoiding him. When he comes down the hall my way I turn around and take a different route to class. Once or twice I had to hide out in the girl's bathroom before I rushed to class.

"What do you want, Lizard?" Rebel asked with a sigh.

"We're playing at the Liberry this afternoon; do you guys want to come listen to us play?" He asked with a bright smile. Rebel and I exchanged an annoyed glance before a sinister gleam came to her eye.

"Sorry, I have better things to do," she responded.

"Like what?"

"Getting a tooth pulled."

"Oh well," he said with a shrug. "Mack? Do you want to come?" He gave me a bright smile and I could feel my eye twitch slightly. I looked at Rebel and she was shaking her head.

"Sorry, I'm babysitting tonight," I responded. "Maybe you can get some other tone-deaf idiot to go with you. That way it'll be like talking to yourself."

Rebel burst out laughing as a spacey look crossed his features. I just smirked as I got up and walked out of the quad, leaving Newt behind in his confused thoughts.

"Nice one," Rebel said in an approving tone. "You just have to work at your comebacks and you'll be one step closer to getting him out of your hair."

"Everything you say to me takes me one step closer to the edge and I'm about to break!" I sang as Rebel smirked and we walked to our next class. Rebel looked up and waved her arm signaling someone to come over. I looked up and clenched my hands into fists as Jason walked over to us.

"Hey Jason," Rebel said as she gave him a quick hug. "You know Mack. She's going to be hanging out with us for a while."

"You're not going to hurt me again are you?" He asked as he eyed me.

"Only if you piss me off," I responded simply with a nod. He just nodded in reply as he ran a hand over the side part of his extremely over gelled hair. "Other than that we should just be fine with each other."

"Can you excuse me for a minute?" He asked. Without waiting for an answer he pushed past us and walked down the hall. Rebel and I whirled around to see where he was headed. I could hear Rebel growl under her breath when Jason walked over to Meena, Cory, and Newt. He seemed to be ignoring the guys as he talked to Meena.

"I seriously don't get what he sees in her," Rebel muttered as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're not jealous of her are you?" I asked in surprise as I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you serious? I'm not jealous of that cat killer! I'm just pissed of that she's taking my best friend away," she responded.

"I can take care of Miss Paroom for you," I said with an evil grin.

"Whatcha gonna do?"

"Just leave it to me," I said with a wave of my hand. I put on a fake smile and walked over to Jason, Meena, Cory and Newt. Rebel followed closely with a curious look on her face. Newt's face lit up as I approached but I ignored him. "Hey, it's Meena right?" I asked her.

"Yes, that's me," she responded with a nod and a smile. "Do you like Washington Prep so far?"

"Yeah, this place is really cool," I said in the same fake sweet voice with the same fake sweet smile that was on my face. "Hey Meena, I was wondering what you wanted to be when you grew up."

"I'm thinking a fashion designer, if not a yak herder," she responded with a smile.

"Oh really? I figured you'd be a taxidermist," I said as my smile turned into a smirk. Rebel bit her lip to keep from laughing at the horrified look on Meena's face.

"Why would Meena want to deal with taxes?" Newt asked in confusion, big surprise. "Isn't that something that grown ups do?"

I made a face as Rebel, Jason, Meena, and Cory looked over at their ignorant classmate. I just shook my head as I grabbed Rebel's arm and dragged her down the hall. "He ruined my jab!" I snarled through clenched teeth.

"He tends to do that."

"I've noticed."

"That's not the only thing _I've_ noticed, though." They way Rebel said that made me stop and stare at her in confusion as a smirk crossed her face. She must've noticed the look on my face so she sighed and said, "I saw that smile you were trying to hide when Lizard made that taxes comment. Don't tell me you like him."

"Of course not! That's ridiculous!" I spluttered as I let go of her arm. "That's not just ridiculous, that's just a stupid accusation!"

"You don't have to get all defensive about it, I was just kidding you…_now_ I think you like him."

"I could say the same for you and Stickler," I shot back. We held each other's gaze as the bell over head rang.

"We never had this conversation."

"Got it."

We both spun on our heels and walked in opposite directions down the hall. I clenched my hands into fists and felt my wrists pulsing with pain, but I ignored it.

Pain was a part of my life now.

--------------------------

**A/N: This is more of a filler chapter. Things will get better soon. Constructive criticism is welcome. Don't forget to review. Oh and xxThe Whatever Kidxx owns Rebel. **


	5. Skeletons in the Closet Part 1

**Chapter Five-Skeletons in the closet**

As the last school bell rang at Washington Prep, all the kids filed out in a massive road block into the halls.

"Hey Mack!"

Mack turned around to see Rebel running through the mass of people occasionally telling them to move or watch where she's going etc. When she finally got to her, Mack nodded in her direction.

"I suppose that's a 'What's up?' In Mack-speak, or lack there of." Rebel said smartly

"Duh." Mack replied with a smile.

"FYI, the Lizard should be heading this way anytime soon." She said pushing her blonde bangs out of her eyes, "I'd get a fifteen second head start if I were you."

Mack laughed, "I honestly believe he has some sort of magic powers, like he can find people or something."

"Or he's like Jason and has placed a tracking device in the dark depths of your book bag and is tracking your every move." Rebel said

"There you go with Stickler again!" Rebel looked away and bit her lip nervously. "You do like him!"

"Do not, and if you can say that I like Jason then who's to say I can't say that you like the Lizard boy!"

"You rang?"

The girls jumped and turned around to see Newt Livingston staring back at them, a small smile was placed on his face.

"What do you want now?" Mack groaned as she held her head

"Nothing much, you guys should so come see us rock the Liberry this weekend! It would be so awesome!" Newt said, putting up his 'rock hands'.

"I'd rather make out with the Juicer." Rebel said, tapping Mack on the shoulder and pointing to a rather large kid standing next to a locker, squeezing juice out of a sixth grader's baking soda volcano. Mack smiled and raised an eyebrow in amusemant.

"Okay, hold on," he paused, "Hey Juicer dude!"

Rebel's jaw fell to the ground as she grabbed Newt by the waist and put her free hand over his mouth and quickly spat out, "Never mind!" She released the boy and stared at him. "What the hell was that for!" she exclaimed

"You said…" he started in confusion

"I LIED!" she hissed

"Yeah Livingston, it's called sarcasm, oh wait, that word's way to big for you isn't it, in that case, it's called funny lying." Mack stated with a smirk

"Nice!" Rebel said, holding out her hand for a high five

"No 'fense, but I don't do that." Mack grimaced. Rebel nodded and crossed her arms over her chest. They turned their attention back to Newt who was standing before them with a solemn look on his face and he muttered something under his breath before quickly saying, "Sorry dudettes, Later."

"LATER LOSER!" Rebel said. Newt flipped his hand back at Rebel and disappeared down the hall.

"You got him good. Nice work, Mack!" Rebel said

"Technically, you got him, but…"

"You helped, and that's all that matters, you have to make him feel like a dog, like he's the dirt beneath your black Globe's." she said

Mack smiled, "I got it, aren't you walking the same way I am."

"Hell no," Rebel said, looking rather disgusted and placing her hands on her hips, "There's a car coming for me."

Mack rolled her eyes, "Oh."

"But I'll see you there, toodles!" she smiled

"I refuse to utter that word but, bye." Mack said

Rebel waved one more time before a stretch limo pulled up in the parking lot. Mack continued to walk home replaying everything from that day from nearly killing Livingston to meeting the, in her opinion, rather odd Rebel Sawyers-Samuels.

Later on as she got inside she quickly went to Sophie's room. Sophie swung the door open. She was wearing a pair of embellished blue jeans, a white and black sparkly top, and shiny pink jacket. Lastly, she had a bright blonde wig on.

"Nice outfit kid, let Rebel dress you?" Mack asked as she tossed her backpack down on Sophie's bed.

"Nope, I'm Hannah Montana!" she smiled broadly and then bent down, signaling for Mack to lean down as well. Mack leaned down at the kid's level and stared at her. "But, I'm really Sophie Martinez, you can't tell anyone though." She whispered

Mack rolled her eyes and smiled, "Your secret's safe with me, kid."

Sophie ran over to her huge stereo system and pressed play. The sounds of "Nobody's Perfect" boomed through the room. Mack winced. She hated Hannah Montana. "Everybody makes mistakes, everybody has those days!" Sophie sang into a green and blue plastic microphone that had the American Idol logo plastered on the side. Mack put her hands to her ears to help block out the sound as Sophie continued to sing.

Suddenly, a loud boom on the door and a girly voice yelling, "Hey Sophie,  
open up!," stirred Mack.

Mack went to the door and opened it up to see Rebel standing in the door way. "Hold On!" Mack yelled. "SOPHIE! TURN THAT CRAP DOWN NOW!"

"IT'S NOT CRAP, SAY IT NICELY!"

"PLEASE TURN THAT CRAP DOWN!"

"STILL NOT NICE!"

Mack rolled her eyes, "SOPHIE, _PLEASE_ TURN IT OFF!"

Sophie cut the music off and looked back at the two girls.

"Nice wig Soph." Rebel said

"Thank you!" Sophie smiled. When Sophie turned around to grab her microphone off the table, Rebel tapped Mack on the shoulder and shook her head in disagreement. Mack snickered. Sophie turned around and looked at her, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Mack said

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go check out the rest of the White House?" Rebel smiled, "And I mean the entire rest, I'm like Fred and George Weasley, I know every little passageway, hallway, and corridor of this place."

"Keep talking." Mack said as she thought it over.

"I even know where the indoor pool is, found it last week." Rebel smirked

"Hey, no one is supposed to know that but me and my daddy!" Sophie said

"Sure Hannah, keep telling yourself that." The blonde replied.

"Deal." Mack replied

They sat off down the hallway and headed to the left.

"This is the…"

"Kitchen, yeah I know, Cory lives here." Mack rolled her eyes

"Okay, since you know where Cory lives already, you want to see my place?" Rebel asked

"Why not?" Mack said

"I already know where you live!" Sophie said as she waved her hand.

"You'll either come with us, or I'll tell the whole world your secret Miss Montana." Mack threatened

The little girl hung her head and continued down the hall until they reached two rather large doors with a lock on one of the knobs. Rebel pulled out a pink and black plaid printed key and pushed it into the small hole and unlocked the door. Mack followed her inside noticing the rather non-Rebel like décor.

"Yeah, it's drab in here, my step-mom wouldn't know style if it danced naked in front of her only wearing my black jacket." She said pointing to the black jacket that was covering her pink t-shirt, "Oh, but my room is another story."

They approached a room with a pink and black colored rebel flag stuck to the  
door. Rebel opened the door to reveal a room with white painted walls with music scales painted around like wall paper border, and lyrics written in pink surrounded the entire top of the walls going around the whole room, her comforter was solid black, with pink lace accents at the bottom, she had various posters hung all across the walls varying from a very loud red and black poster of Dumbledore's Army from Harry Potter, Green Day, to a magazine pull out of Zac Efron.

"I should have known." Mack said, gesturing to Zac's picture.

"He's so hot!" Sophie sighed, staring at the picture.

"That is so disgusting," Mack muttered as she stuck out her tongue.

"I don't really like him that much anymore, I'm just too lazy to take it down." Rebel sighed.

"What are the lyrics from?" Mack asked, pointing at the pink lyrics.

"It's Not Over."

Mack raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Daughtry."

"Oh, whatever." Mack said

"It's symbolic." Rebel said, not meeting Mack's eyes.

"Of what?" Mack asked with amusement in her voice, "Your love for Stickler." Mack watched as the girl's soft features turned rather hard as she crossed her arms back over her chest, a look of anger painted across her face. Rebel sat silent. "What?"

"It's not about Jason!" she exclaimed, "It's deeper than that, it's not even directed at one person in particular, more like," she paused, "Two."

"Who?" Mack asked

Rebel looked down at her pink high heels, "No one."

Mack frowned. She knew damn good and well Rebel had something to hide as well.

"Join the club." Mack muttered

"What?"

"The people who have something to hide club." She smiled slightly

Rebel smiled back at her.

"You want to see my place?" Mack said

Rebel nodded and Sophie followed behind the two.

When they arrived Mack yelled, "Hey I'm home, unlike you'd care!"

"Mackenzie!" her mother exclaimed

"What now?" she rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend." Melanie questioned as she shook her head slightly.

"Sure, this is Rebel, she's a blonde, glitzy tomboy." Mack said "Which is a _weird_ combination, but I like her anyway."

"Thanks," Rebel said as she rolled her eyes. "Hi, it's nice to meet you," she added.

"Hello and I know you, America's Angel." Melanie smiled

"That's what they call me!" Sophie smiled back

Mack looked over at Rebel and faked gagging. Rebel bit her lip, attempting not to laugh out loud. "We're going to my room." Mack said

"Do you have any homework?"

"No"

"Your room is a total pig sty."

"We just moved here, I'm not done unpacking, you do the math." She stated without turning around.

"Do not talk to your mother like that."

"When you start treating me like I'm human, we'll talk." Mack stormed down the hall and swung open a door. Rebel and Sophie followed behind.

"Why did you talk to your mother like that?" Rebel asked

"She's the spawn of something worse than the devil." Mack said

"She seemed nice." She replied

"Well she's not," Mack responded as she dropped down in her swivel chair and turned on her laptop.

"If I talk to my mommy like that, I get time out." Sophie said matter-of-factly.

"Congratulations." Mack said with sarcasm dripping as she spun in her chair, waiting for her computer to load. Sophie looked away from them and stared at one of the boxes.

"Seriously Mack, why do you talk to her like that?" Rebel questioned as Mack stuck out her foot to stop spinning.

"Because she doesn't care about me and I don't care about her." Mack stated as if it were obvious.

"That's bound to not be true!" Rebel said as her eyes narrowed slightly. "I know mothers trust me, and none of them are that horrible."

"Mine is, honestly, it gets so bad sometimes that I wish she were dead."

Rebel's face lost all of the color in it as she stared back at Mack. "Do not _ever _say that!" she said adding force to the word ever.

"Why not?" Mack asked in confusion before looking at her laptop screen to see the e-mail that just popped up.

"_Because_," she said as she reached over and spun the chair back around so Mack was facing her, a bored look was in her eyes. "You shouldn't! You know very well that it would tear you up if your mother died, and to be quite honest, you don't know when it will happen or why if it did and you just wouldn't want it okay? You wouldn't!" Rebel let the silence hang as she ran a hand through her hair, pushing he bangs away from her face.

Mack looked at the girl as Sophie went looking through the rest of Mack's boxes, randomly pulling something out before putting it back in. "What's up with you?" She asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion as she drummer her fingers on the table next to her laptop.

"Nothing," she paused, "My, er, cousin's mom died and they said it was horrible."

_'She's hiding something about her mom; I just don't know what it is.' _Mack thought "What are you hiding?"

"None of your business."

"No, seriously."

"Seriously this, I could so ask you the same question, and I don't think it's anyone's business, well except a few."

"Whatever Rebel." Mack said as she averted her gaze

"I am so bored!" Sophie groaned as she closed a box and stood.

"Come on kid, let's go to the park." Rebel said

As they walked down the hallway, they heard two unfamiliar voices talking.

"If we're going to capture her, we need to do it in the dead of night, that way we can't get caught."

Mack stopped and motioned for the other girls to stop as well. Rebel turned and looked at Sophie, putting a finger to her lips signaling silence.

"What would we need with ' America's Angel' anyway?"

"She's the thing closest to the President's heart isn't she? If we take that, we could have this country running down the drain in no time."

Mack turned around to see Rebel standing there, her aquamarine eyes lit up with somewhat fear and shock. Sophie was clutching Rebel's pants leg for dear life sake. Mack signaled for them to go the opposite way. They ran into an empty hallway.

"We need to find her dad!" Rebel gasped

"I want my daddy!" Sophie said, grabbing onto Rebel's leg harder.

"What are the chances he'd believe two eighth graders?" Mack exclaimed

"I don't know, maybe a slight chance, after all this involves his daughter and his country. I mean, after all he's," Rebel paused, turning to the side and pushing out her chest, "The President of the United States." She relaxed her shoulders and turned back to Mack.

"This is not the time for jokes!" Mack said, "Come on, we need to find the President."

"Ooh, I know who would know where he's at." Rebel said, whipping out her cell phone from her jacket pocket. "Mom, where's president Martinez, what do you mean you can't tell me, it's not like he has to go into hiding or something, it's urgent, come on mom, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She hung up her phone before announcing, "He's in the blue room."

"I know where that is, I had my first date there!" Sophie said. Both girls looked down at the little girl with wonder. "You do not want to know about it, he did not have his priorities straight." Sophie said, flipping her hand out sophisticatedly, "Men." Rebel and Mack shook their heads at the girl before following her down to the blue room. "Daddy!" Sophie called out as soon as they found him

"Miss Montgomery, and Miss Samuels, it is nice to see you." President Martinez said with a polite smile.

"You too, sir." Rebel said with a nod. "We have something urgent to tell you."

They began to tell him about what they had heard in the hallway.

"Oh that's quite impossible, she has her own branch of secret service, I mean that's truly quite a dumb idea." He said, "Because I am the…"

"PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES." Rebel and Mack groaned simultaneously.

"Yes, that." President Martinez said

"We're serious thought!" Rebel exclaimed

"Like I said, it's impossible Miss Sawyers, and if you continue to pursue this anymore, I will call your mother down here." He said in a threatening tone. Rebel glanced at Mack with a look of utter annoyance on her face.

"Come on you guys, I've got a really stupid idea on hand." Mack said with a sigh as she took Sophie's hands. Rebel nodded at the President before heading out the door.

"What?" Sophie and Rebel asked in unison as they left the room.

"We need to tell Baxter and get his help."

"You are _so_ trying to get next to the Liz-ard!" she smiled as Mack made a face.

"And you are so trying to get on my last nuh-erve." Mack hissed

"Sorry." Rebel said

"Seriously guys, we need their help." Mack said

The girls quickly headed to where the kitchen was located.

"CORY!" Sophie screamed

"Dang, you've got some pipes, ever thought of joining a screamo band?" Mack said

"A what?" Sophie said

"Nothing." Mack said

Cory opened the door.

"What to I owe this…visit for?" he asked

"This is serious Baxter." Rebel said

"Dude is that Rebel, and is Mack with her?"

"Now what did I say?" Rebel said, and then turned to Mack and lowered her voice into a whisper, "He's cree-py!" They both turned back to the door where now not only Cory was standing but Meena and Newt.

"Oh, it's them." Meena sighed

"Hey Paroom, Jason told me one of your horses died, need a new purse or something?" Rebel asked with fake concern. Mack bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"It got attacked by one of the bigger horses!" Meena shot back

"Or you skinned it, either way you spin it, you killed it."

"Leave her alone!" Newt said with a heavy sigh and a flick ot his head to get his hair out of his eyes.

"Make me!" Rebel said, shoving Cory out of the way and getting right up in his face. Newt looked down at her, lowering his eyes. "What 'cha going to do Livingston, your mother would not be very happy to hear you picked a fight with a girl would she?" Rebel smirked. She looked over her shoulder to Mack and nodded, signaling that it was Mack's chance to start to get rid of Newt.

"Yeah, a senator and chief justice, tisk, tisk that would be quite bad for the Livingston name wouldn't it, Mr. President of Washington Prep." Mack said with an evil smile. Rebel smiled slyly, backing away from Newt and Mack. Newt stepped back and away from Mack.

"Coward," Rebel said

"You're a jerk," Cory said

"And you're ugly, now that we've gotten over the obvious let's move on to the serious news Mack has brought for you losers." Rebel said

Mack began to tell them all everything.

"Wow, someone's going to try to hurt America's Angel, that's so mean." Meena said. "Almost as mean as–" Meena began

"DON'T START!" Newt exclaimed as he rounded on her.

Everyone stared at him in shock.

"Okay, now that the Lizard has freaked us all out, what are we going to do to stop these people trying to hurt this poor little girl," Rebel said, pointing to Sophie, who had tears brimming on her eyelashes.

"I don't know, but we need a plan and fast." Cory as he looked at them all.

Little did they know, they'd need a plan faster than they thought.

* * *

**A/N: This is now officially a co-write between me and xxThe Whatever Kidxx. I own Mack and she owns Rebel. Please review and cunstructive criticism is welcome.**


	6. Skeletons in the Closet Part 2

**Chapter Six-Skeletons In the Closet Part 2 **

****

"I understand the plan," Rebel said slowly. "The only thing I don't understand is _why_ we're wearing _black_ in the middle of a _light_ hallway!" She gestured around her as Cory laughed nervously. They were all standing in the middle of a hallway in the White House and they were all dressed in black, they even had black smudges under their eyes.

"Because I thought it would look cool," he responded as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"He has a big head but he doesn't have a big enough brain to fill it," Mack said with a sigh as she shook her head. "Listen up, Golden Trio. Whatever you do, don't pull a Ron Weasley and get the kidnappers to notice you blokes, understand?" She asked Cory and his friends in a fake British accent as Rebel stifled a laugh. They just stared at Mack as she rolled her eyes and muttered, "Oh, for Merlin's sake! Baxter, you, Lizard, and Miss Bahavia here go take the West wing of the White House while we search the East Wing. And when something happens, you call us on the walkie talkie."

"All right, all right. Dang! You're making it seem like we're kindergarteners!" Cory said as he rolled his eyes.

"You're right," Rebel said as she smirked at him. "With your combined IQ you can't even reach Kindergarten. Bye!" She took Sophie's hand before she, Sophie, and Mack hurried down the hall and out of sight.

"I can't believe she talked to us like that," Meena said as they spun on their heels and walked down the hall in opposite directions.

"I can," Newt and Cory said in unison.

"Newt, I can't believe you've known her that long," Meena continued as se stopped angrily down the hall. "If it were me, I'd…I don't know, I'd hurt her!"

"No you wouldn't," Newt said as he shook his head and looked at her. "You're too nice to stoop down to her level."

"You're right…" Meena said as her voice trailed off. Newt placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and she smiled at him as he smiled brightly back. Cory shook away the nausea that was rising inside of him along with the anger that was bubbling like boiling water.

"Hold up," Cory said as he flung out his arm. Newt and Meena stopped walking to look at him. He pointed to his ear and they took that as a hint to listen. They heard two people whispering and they caught part of the conversation.

"Are we going to go through with the plan tonight?"

"No…I was thinking we take her right in front of the President and ask for his permission before we escort her out of the country?"

"Well, that would be nice of him!" They heard a loud smacking sound followed by a cry of pain.

"You dumbass! Change of plans. We're going to take her now because her father won't be paying attention to her while he's at work. By the time he figures out she's gone…she _will_ be gone."

"C'mon," Cory said as he started forward.

"But Mack said to use the walkie talkie if–"

"Do you want her, or Rebel for that matter, to have a reason to respect you or have a reason to trash talk you for the rest of your life?" Cory demanded. "I don't know about you, but I'm _not_ going to stand by and let those two make fun of you anymore."

"What about me?" Newt asked as he stopped walking. They looked and saw that he had an offended look on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm your Mall Buddy and you won't get them to stop making fun of me."

"Well…they have a good reason to."

"Oh…."

Cory and Meena kept walking, knowing that he wouldn't understand what Cory meant. As they turned the corner they saw the two men about to turn the corner. They started running after him, keeping the two men in their sight before they turned the corner. They sped up and sprinted around the corner and…

"BAXTER!" Rebel and Mack yelled in unison as they pushed themselves off the floor.

"Watch where you're going!" Mack spat.

"Nice job, losers! You made us lose the kidnappers!" Rebel growled as Newt pulled Meena to her feet. She stole a glance at Mack but the furious look on her face remained.

"We made you lose them?" Meena asked as she glared.

"Yeah you! _You_ crashed into us and made us lose the robbers! I'm surprised they didn't hear you coming!" Rebel said as she stepped closer to Meena as she also glared.

"How would they hear me coming?"

"Your tiny brain was rattling in your heard when you were running, wasn't it?"

"Maybe it was _your_ tiny brain that tipped them off. Just like it was _your_ tiny brain that made you forget about turning off your stove so _you_ were the reason that–"

"That's enough!" Newt said as he stepped in between them. "If anything, it's both our faults the kidnappers got away. But for now, we have to fix this mess. So, I don't want any more arguments, got it?"

"I'm surprised you do, Lizard," Mack said as she walked past him, bumping him to the side as she passed. Rebel gave Meena an intimidating look before following Mack. As Rebel caught up Mack was pulling off her black glove and she saw a strange device on her palm. It was this mechanical arm that came up from the sleeve, stopped at her palm where a flat circle lay and then tiny arms branched out to each finger. She pulled off her other glove and Rebel saw the same thing on her other palm.

"Where in the world did you get that?" Rebel asked as Mack stood at a wall and pressed her hand against it. "Did you raid Stickler's locker?"

"It was a gift," was all Mack replied as she placed her other hand on the wall, higher than the first one, and began climbing up the wall using the device. "Funny you mention Stickler, though. He seems to pop up in ever conversation we have. Oh, and he was wondering why you're spreading those rumors about Miss Bahavia."

"He doesn't pop up in our conversations as much as Lizard does," Rebel shot as she tilted her head back as Mack crawled onto the ceiling so she was hanging upside down. "And why does he care about what we say about the cat killer?"

"Probably because he's infatuated with her?" Mack suggested as she tilted her head back so she was looking down at Rebel. "Do I detect a hint of jealousy?"

"Just shut up and keep crawling, Spider-man!" Mack chuckled to herself as she continued crawling on the ceiling before she got to a corner and looked around it. She silently lowered something on a string and waited as Rebel looked around. "Hurry up! I think someone's–" Rebel's sentence was cut off when she was grabbed roughly by her upper arm. She looked up and saw two men in Secret Service uniforms glaring down at her. She remained silent as Mack crawled backwards and landed back down on the floor. She froze when she saw the Secret Service people.

"Uh-oh," she muttered as they advanced towards her.

-----------

"So, it was you trying to kidnap my daughter the whole time!" President Martinez said as he walked around the two girls that were sitting in chairs in the middle of the oval office.

"Sir, if I wanted to kidnap your daughter, don't you think I would have by now? I mean, you did grant me easy access to her seeing as I'm her BABYSITTER!" Mack said as she rolled her eyes. Rebel laughed softly at the statement.

"So that was your plan all along? For me to hire you as her babysitter so you could take her?"

"Daddy! She would never do that," Sophie said from across the room. "She made me hide once we found out what those people were doing. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be here. Don't be mad at her."

"Well, the kidnappers have gotten away, but we're going to increase the Secret Service anyway," President Martinez said after a moment's silence.

"So I can keep my job?" Mack asked hesitantly. "Because I really need the money."

"Yes, you can keep your job. You're dismissed."

Mack took Sophie's hand and the three girls left the oval office. They dropped Sophie off at her room before walking back to Rebel's place. Rebel wanted to go back to Mack's place but she refused almost immediately.

"I wonder what happened to the Golden Trio," Rebel said as curiosity set in.

"Knowing Baxter and them they probably got lost in the White House bathroom," Mack replied with a smirk. Rebel laughed as she pulled out the key to her place and opened the door. Mack smelled cookies in the air and rubbed her stomach as it rumbled slightly.

"Rebel? Is that you?" Mrs. Samuels's voice came from somewhere inside the room.

"Yeah, mom. I'm here with Mack!" She called back as she took off her shoes and left them by the door. Mack followed her lead before following her friend into the kitchen. "Did you make cookies?"

"Yes. I wanted to make you something before I left to help the President with a new speech," she responded as she bustled around the kitchen as Rebel and Mack sat down. "I'll see you later."

"Bye mom," Rebel said as she reached for a cookie that was sitting on the plate. Mack tapped the table with her fingers as a thoughtful look came across her face. "What?" She questioned once she noticed the look.

"It's funny…you don't look anything like your mom," Mack responded slowly as she reached for a cookie herself and bit into it.

Rebel could feel fear rise up inside of her as she slowly chewed and swallowed the cookie before responding, "A lot of people have told me that. I look more like my dad then my mom."

"Where _is_ your dad?" Mack asked the dreaded question before she took a sip of milk that was in a tall glass.

"He's…on a business trip. He calls every now and then. Most times he says he's going to come home but then something comes up so he has to stay. He's been gone for about…three months so far." Rebel quickly changed the subject. "What about you? You don't look like your mom. For one thing she has long hair and her eyes are green."

"Yeah, I look like my dad too," Mack said as she pulled a picture out of her back pocket and pointed to a man with a faint mustache above his lip. "He's back in Florida with my twin brother Matt," she pointed to a boy who looked exactly like her but, obviously, was a boy who had shaggy black hair and green eyes. "And my seven-year-old sister Max." She pointed to a little girl who had a dimpled smile on her face. Her black hair was in pigtails and her bangs were brown. What caught Rebel's attention was that she had a blue eye and a green eye.

"Is that why you're mad at your mom? She made you leave?" Rebel questioned as she reached for another cookie.

"Part of the reason," Mack mumbled as she stuffed the picture back in her pocket. _'If she won't explain everything then I don't have to either. I'll only trust her when she wants to trust me.'_

------------

"I swear, it should be against the law to wake up early just to go to something as stupid as _school_," Mack commented under her breath as she walked up to her own locker, holding her motorcycle helmet under her arm. Instead of walking the long way she got a ride from one of the secret service men that President Martinez hired for her protection, not that she needed it. She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a dark blue vest with a hood over it along with dark baggy jeans and black skateboard shoes. Silver chains were hanging off of the jeans and made a small clang noise when she walked.

"Hey locker buddy," Newt greeted her with a smile as he reached over and opened her locker door for her,

"What is it, Lizard? I'm not in the mood for a Stupid Comment segment this early in the morning," Mack said as she glared at him and shoved her helmet into the bottom space of the locker.

"I need to tell you something important, because you're my locker buddy I've decided you should be the first to know," he responded as he put his hands in his front pockets.

"Could you speed this along, I need to go find Rebel and Stickler," Mack said as she slammed her locker door shut and faced him.

"Why do you hang out with Anarchist anyway?" Meena asked as she walked up and hooked her arm with Newt's before smiling up at him brightly. Mack didn't answer as she stared at their hooked arms before looking up at Newt's face.

"Well, Meena and I are…seeing each other," Newt said after a moment's silence.

"Really? Tell me, what was it you were doing before then?"

"No, Montgomery, he means we're dating," Meena said as she locked eyes with Mack. She expected Mack to have some sort of reaction on her face but the same bored expression was on it. Mack lifted her hand, lifted her middle finger in the air, and walked off with a smirk on her face.

"Hey," Rebel greeted Mack as she ran over to her. Mack just nodded as she clenched her fists and shoved them in her pockets. "Did you hear?"

"That Lizard and Miss Bahavia are dating? Yeah, Lizard boy just told me himself," Mack responded through clenched teeth.

"You are so jealous!"

"Am not!" Mack snapped as Rebel just smiled knowingly. _'Am I?_'


	7. Gunshots Rain on DC

**A/N: Meena seems OOC, but that's only when she's around Rebel. Just wanted to clear that up. **

**---------------------------------------- **

**Chapter Seven-Gunshots Rain in DC **

"Mack, this is DC, earth to Mack…" Rebel said, waving her hand, which was covered by a pink fishnet fingerless glove, in front of Mack's eyes.

Mack grabbed her hand and pushed it back down to her side, "Sorry, I got lost in thought." Mack's eyes drifted down to the girl's hand, "Hey, you stole my look."

"Technically I didn't, I've had these since last year." Rebel said matter-of-factly.

"Whatever," Mack said as she shook her head, a small smile was on her face

"Are you okay with," Rebel pointed over at Newt and Meena, "Them?"

Mack rolled her eyes, "Why wouldn't I be, I mean, it's just the Lizard."

"Yeah, but I could feel the jealousy radiating off of your like people trying to generate body heat in the middle of winter."

_'And that's coming from the queen of jealousy.'_ Mack thought with a small eye roll. "I am so not jealous." She replied

"Whatever," Rebel said, putting her hands up in the shape of a "W" at Mack. Mack made a 'did-you-seriously-just-do-that?' look appear on her face. Rebel rolled her eyes as they continued down the hall. They talked about several different things until suddenly a door swung open, stopping them dead in their tracks.

"JASON! YOU IDIOT! WATCH WHERE WE'RE GOING!"

Sure enough, Jason Stickler was coming around the corner of the door.

"Dang, I don't get the usual, 'Hey Jason! What's up?' today, I get, 'JASON YOU IDIOT!'."

Rebel rolled her eyes and laughed, "Freak."

"Spaz."

"Stalker."

"Blonde."

"Okay, I've about had it with this love fest, if you don't mind, I'm taking my friend and we're leaving, because I'm going to be sick if I stand here much longer," Mack interrupted, tossing her hands in the air dramatically. Rebel crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from Stickler, her face turning as pink as her shoes and then shot a glare at Mack.

"Later Stickler." Mack called over her shoulder.

"Much, later." He called back without turning around.

"What was that for?" Rebel asked dramatically, as she turned around to view Mack, and began walking backwards.

"Because if you haven't noticed, it's completely annoying when you two are so, so, flirty with each other and you get all sick with each other, I mean, dang!" Mack said as she wrinkled her nose.

"It isn't like you don't get that way with…oof!" Rebel had managed in her backwards walking to run into someone. She whipped around, "Sorr…Oh, it's just you."

Meena stood in front of the girl with her hands positioned on her hips. "For the last time, watch where you are going you jerk!"

"I'm not the one who called someone stupid yesterday."

"Uh, yes you did, remember, you said it was my little brain rattling around that caused us to lose the kidnappers."

"You deserved it."

"And you're going to finally get what you deserve," Meena leaned down, "If you don't want Mack to know about your little 'fling' with Newt, I wouldn't dare mess with me, Anarchist."

Rebel looked away and then up at Newt, who was now standing beside her. "It's Rebel." She sighed, backing up and crossing her arms across her chest. Meena smiled happily at her work and then smiled at Newt, taking his hand and walking away.

"What was that about?" Mack asked in confusion as her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Rebel lied as she gave a wave of her hand, signaling that the conversation was over.

"Oh no, that screamed fishy to me." She said, not letting up as they continued on their way.

"It really wasn't, she was just going to tell this embarrassing story about me in sixth grade." Rebel lied again. Mack raised an eyebrow and Rebel added, "She really isn't good at sweeping things under the rug."

"Fine" Mack said as a confused look crossed her face. They kept walking until they came face to face with Newt again.

"I thought you were with your girlfriend! What do you want now?" Mack exclaimed in frustration.

"Not you, her," He said, nodding his head over at Rebel

"Me? Why?" Rebel replied as her eyebrows rose.

"Come on, and don't ask questions." He said, pulling her along despite Rebel's protests, leaving Mack standing there as confused as Rebel was.

Rebel turned back to Mack. "Creepy!" she mouthed. She then did a gesture that looked like she was praying and then pointed to herself. Mack stifled a laugh and she continued to watch her friend get dragged by Newt down the hallway. When he finally let go of her, she stared at him, "What in the hell was that for?"

"I need to talk to you, it's serious."

"Wow, Lizard can say the word 'serious'!" Rebel said in fake surprise and patted him on the head. "Good boy!" She laughed a little and added, "I'm standing here aren't I? Shoot."

"Okay, you know what Meena said this morning right?" He asked hesitantly.

"Duh, I was standing there, Captain Obvious." She shot back as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her watch impatiently.

Newt rolled his eyes and looked back down at the girl, "Okay, let's take this differently." He looked around and then looked back at the girl, "She's going to tell Mack everything, from your mom fainting to, to…" He looked away from her and then back down and then away again. He moved stuck his arm in the air, tilted his head, closed his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

"I know, don't say it out loud." Rebel said, suddenly catching on, her heart starting to race. Newt nodded in agreement. Rebel pursed her lip gloss covered lips and tapped her foot as she thought it over. "You aren't going to let her do that are you?" she begged

"That's the thing. I don't know if I can do it dudette, you're just so, so…I don't know, it's like we never came to be anything other than what we are now." He said, a distant tone in his voice.

"What are you trying to say?" Newt didn't look at her; he looked at a locker behind her instead. "You mean," she began, her voice beginning to crack a little, "You are just going to let her ruin my friendship." Newt stood silent. "I have only had Jason, it's nice to have someone else to talk to every now and then."

"That's the point! You didn't always _just_ have Jason."

"You think because I didn't bring to everyone's attention that you helped me, you are going to go and let Miss Bahavian ruin my life?" Newt sighed. Rebel's sadness, like every other time, quickly turned to raging anger. She stared at the boy, "I hate you." She tossed her purse straps back on her shoulder as she turned on her heel and walked away. She quickly found Mack as they both entered History class.

"What was that about?" Mack asked

"Noth–He needed to ask me a question about Jason and Meena, like if Jason was going to be in his business now and all." She smiled; happy with her excuse, she sat down at her desk and put her notebook on top before starting to doodle. Mack raised an eyebrow and then shrugged, _'That could very well be true. I would never know though, after all that she's trying to hide.'_ After class, Mack went up to Newt.

"Hey locker buddy!" Newt said enthusiastically once he spotted her. He started to smile but it faded once he saw the 'I-mean-business' look in her eyes.

"Listen, we need to talk," she said slowly as her face contorted, as if talking to him one on one caused her a great deal of pain.

"All right, we can talk on our way to Biology," he responded as he closed his locker door and they walked out into the hallway.

"What did you do to her?" she asked suddenly.

"Who?" He questioned as he flicked his head getting his hair out of his eyes.

"Rebel," Mack responded impatiently.

"I didn't do anything to her; I just told her that Meena was plotting something against her for all that Rebel has done to her." Newt said. He paused and asked, "Why would you think I'd do something to someone?"

Mack flung out her arm to stop him from walking. She stood in front of him and said in a surprisingly calm voice, "That is the first time I have ever seen that girl without some sort of sly comeback ever since I met her."

Newt nodded and responded slowly, "She gets like that when she feels threatened."

"How do you know?" Mack asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"I've known her since kindergarten and she was always the kid that stood up to everyone, even the teachers," Newt started to explain. "In third grade is when she hit the high of mean. Then, when Meena showed up a few years later and Jason started liking her, Rebel just became so much worse. It went from sly comments here and there to flat out put downs twenty-four seven. Everyone thinks it's because she likes Stickler and she's jealous. That's what I think too. And then her family had a brief tragedy and she changed for what seemed like three seconds, and then she was back to her old self."

"Wait a minute," Mack said as she held up her hand. "Her family had a tragedy? What do you mean a tragedy?"

"I can't say, I've already said way too much. She'd throttle me if I told you everything." He said with a faint smile on his face, "And, I'd rather her tell you herself, she'll tell you when she feels up to it. That's how she ended up telling other people that didn't already know when it happened."

"Ohkaaay. Hey, do you know anything about those lyrics going across her wall?" she asked as she stared hard at him. Newt had a distant look on his face. Mack could see the wheels turning in his head.

"The pink stuff?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Duh." Was Mack's prompt reply.

"Oh, I do," he said nodding. "But I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Mack asked as a slightly hurt look crossed her face before disappearing completely. _'How come Newt knows so much about Rebel and I don't?'_

"It's her business not mine, sorry my friend, but I swore to secrecy." He said as he drew his fingers across his lips and pretended to throw away a key.

Mack sighed heavily, "A lot of good you do, thanks for nothing Lizard."

"It's Newt." He responded, also with a sigh

"Don't care," she said, continuing her walk down the hall. She disappeared around the corner but came back briefly to add, "And I'm not your friend!" A small feeling of rejection entered him and he guess Mack could tell by the look on his face because she added softly, "Yet," and disappeared.

But Newt had heard her.

As the last bell rang, Rebel brought Mack out into the quad where Jason, Newt, and Meena were sitting.

"What on earth are we meeting them here for?" Mack asked as she looked at her watch.

"Because, we're going to catch the kidnapper, duh!" Rebel said as she flicked Mack's forehead. Mack just nodded as she clenched her hands into fists. "This time, we have future CIA agent Jason Stickler on our side." She smiled, stepping aside, allowing Stickler to walk up from behind her.

Mack looked thoroughly disgusted, "Oh please, did you rehearse that little move?"

Jason shot a glare over at her, "No, and if you want my help, I'd keep out of this."

"I'm going to kill you." Mack hissed over at Rebel when Stickler had walked out of listening range

"He has CIA gadgets." Rebel said in a sing song voice Mack simply smirked slightly and took a seat.

"Oh yeah, and Baxter, we are not wearing those stupid outfits again, get it." Rebel said, staring the boy down

"They looked cool, Dang!" he replied as he crossed his arms.

"No, they made us look like morons!"

Cory grumbled under his breath as Rebel and Jason explained the attack plan.

"Can we use those awesome spy pigeons? Those are awesome!" Newt said, an excited look in his eyes.

"Okay Lizard, I want you to picture this clearly in your head, a pigeon, flying around the White House, with secret service men at every corner." Rebel said, staring him down

"Well, if it's just walking…."

"Listen C.S. I'm an idiot, if it were walking it look just as ridiculous! Okay, so no spy pigeons!" she said, "Sheesh!"

Newt sighed dramatically and turned away from the girl. Meena placed a hand on his shoulder and she smiled gently at him. He smiled back and took her hand in his. Makc turned her back to them, a frown on her face.

"Okay, so it's agreed, we meet in the blue room at 5:30." Stickler said as he looked at them.

"Ooh, I know where that is, I had my first official tea party date there!" Newt said with a wide grin. Rebel and Mack looked at the boy then back at each other.

"You don't think?" Mack mouthed Rebel shrugged and put her hand to her forehead. At 5:30 Mack found herself in front of the blue room doors. She opened it up and saw Jason and Rebel sitting inside getting suited up. Cory slowly followed in behind her.

"Hey, I thought you said no spy clothes!" Cory said, pointing to the Rebel, who was now wearing a pair of tight fitting grey and white camo pants and a white turtle neck.

"I know, but these look cute, and they're not pitch black!" she responded as she pulled an argyle beanie over her blonde hair, which was pulled into two ponytails.

"Where's Miss Bahavia and the Lizard?" Mack asked

"You mean Meena." Jason quickly corrected her.

"And Newt." Cory corrected through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, where are they?" she asked with a wave of her hand

"Probably out snogging in an empty hallway." Rebel said matter-of-factly in a fake British accent. Mack, Jason, and Cory shot her a deadly glare.

"What, just stating the facts." She said, putting her hand up in defense and widening her eyes in innocence. Mack quickly shook off the comment and went back to the mission.

"Sophie is going to be here in a second." She said as she nodded towards the doors. Surely enough, there was a knock on the door seconds later the little girl came in decked out in solid black.

"We weren't supposed to wear those things, Soph." Rebel told her, although a look of amusement was in her eyes.

"They look cool!" Sophie said as she spun around on the spot and struck a pose.

"Thank you!" Cory said as he gestured towards Sophie, but Rebel ignored him. A few minutes later, Newt and Meena showed up.

"Nice to know you remembered the fact that we have to protect America's Angel." Rebel said bitterly. Meena cleared her throat rather obnoxiously, causing everyone to look over.  
When she locked eyes with Rebel she gave her a 'Don't-mess-with-me-remember-what-I-said' look.

"Everyone, in threes! Baxter, Montgomery, and Livingston, you three take Sophie with you to the West Wing and me, Rebel, and Meena will go to the East." Jason said, taking charge of the situation.

"No thanks Jason, I'll switch with Cor.." Rebel started but Jason held up his hand. She automatically closed her mouth as she waited for him to speak.

"No, you'll stay, you have expertise with CIA gadgets." He said as he glanced over at Mack, who quickly flashed a thumbs up before pretending that nothing happened.

Rebel shot Jason a rather scary look, and mouthed, "I hate you." Jason sighed and looked away.

"And break!" he said before they all split up and walked out of the room. Mack went with the two guys down the hallway.

"What was with Rebel? Why didn't she want to go with them?" Cory asked as they hurried down the hallway.

"She's kind of fighting with Meena right now." Newt responded as he looked at the posters they passed by.

"They always fight, Newt." Cory said in confusion.

"I know, but this time it's bigger than that." He said, lowering his voice, "It has to do with you know what you know when."

Cory's eyes widened, "Man, that's harsh."

"Meena has had her feel of her."

"What is wrong with her?" Mack suddenly asked.

"Who, Meena or Rebel?" Cory questioned as he turned to look at her.

"Rebel, things have been really creepy with her lately. She's been totally cryptic, and I noticed something freaky, she looks nothing like her mom." Mack said, which caused both boys to stop and look at her. Both boys quickly looked away, but Mack saw the look of fear in their eyes. "Tell me now!"

"Uh, Mack, not a good time." Newt whispered, sticking his hand out to block her from going any farther. The kidnappers were back in the hallway, their backs to the kids and were talking softly. Mack tried to walkie talkie over to Rebel, but Cory grabbed her wrist and shook his head.

"So it goes down tonight, we take her in the dead of night and she's never seen again."

Sophie's eyes widened as she grabbed onto Newt's waist. Newt put a hand on her back as they continued to look over the side of the wall.

"That's the plan."

"Stop right there!" Newt said, stepping out from behind the wall

"Newt!" Cory hissed in frustration.

"Oh, look, if it isn't the Scooby gang from yesterday. Hey kid, who do you think you are, David Boreanez or something?" the kidnapper questioned. Newt had a distant look on his face.

"It's a TV show." Mack whispered.

"Ohhh…Okay," Newt said in understanding.

"What are we going to do with him boys?"

One of the guys pulled out a gun and aimed it towards Newt. Mack bit her lip and grabbed the walkie talkie.

"You guys need to get down here, now." She said frantically as a gun shot rang through the hall


	8. It’s My Party and I Can Spy if I Want To

**Chapter Eight-It's My Part and I Can Spy if I Want To **

"Stickler, do something useful and get out your CIA gadgets or something," Meena said as they slowly walked down the hall,

"We don't have a use for them yet, Meena," he said as he smiled a little bit at her. Rebel rolled her eyes and held the tracker in her hand.

"You're going to have to use them soon enough, Jace," Rebel told him as she stared hard at the tracking device in her hands. "Looks like the others got into a run-in. C'mon." She lowered the antenna on the tracking device and turned a corner. Jason and Meena followed closely behind.

"_You guys need to get down here, now._" Mack's voice said over the walkie talkie, but it was drowned out by a gunshot. Meena jumped and stopped running. Jason and Rebel stopped to look back at her.

"What're you doing, Meena? We have to go!" Jason said as he motioned down the hallway.

"What if Cory was shot? Or Newt?" She asked as her eyes widened as she spoke.

"If you care about them that much you'd be sprinting your way over there to see if they're dead!" Rebel barked before running again. Jason lightly grasped Meena by her upper arm and pulled her along with them.

Once they turned another corner they say Newt on the ground, a bullet hole above his head. He seemed to be fine, just in a little bit of shock. Cory, Sophie, and Mack stood by and the kidnappers had their backs to Jason, Rebel, and Meena. Quickly getting into a fighting stance Rebel ran towards the kidnapper on the left and punched him hard in the back. He shook as if he were being electrocuted and fell to the ground.

"What the hell?" The other kidnapper asked in shocked as Rebel raised her fist and smashed it into his stomach. He also shook like he was being electrocuted and fell to the ground.

"What did you do?" Cory asked as Meena rushed to Newt's side and peered at him in concern.

"Taser knuckles," Rebel responded as she lifted her fist to show a device that looked like brass knuckles on her hand. "Property of the CIA. They do a lot of damage when you use them right…they're really good when you want to take out your enemies."

"How'd you get it if you're not part of the CIA?"

"Enough of the stupid questions, Baxter, we have to get out of here before these two idiots come to their senses!" Rebel snapped as she watched Meena pull Newt to his feet out of the corner of her eye. "Corse, if we're speaking literally, that would take a while, but you get my point."

"We have to split up a different way, a more effective way," Mack said as she motioned for Sophie to jin her at her side. "These guys are only human, they wouldn't want to hurt 'vulnerable' girls." She put air-quote around the word 'vulnerable' and Rebel smirked a little. "So Rebel, Paroom, Sophie, and I will go one way, you three will go another. What I want you three to do is get President Martinez to the ballroom, that's where we'll be hiding."

"But if it's a ballroom…how're you going to enter it with balls in the way? I mean, wouldn't you be falling over them?" Newt asked as he tapped his chin.

"I have a feeling he put a lot of though into that question alone," Mack commented as Meena laughed a little.

"Newt, I'll explain the difference to you later," she offered. "Right now we need to protect America's Angel. C'mon, Sophie," she added as she took Sophie's hand and began running down the hall. Mack and Rebel exchanged a look before following Meena and Sophie down the hall.

"What's all this 'we' business? You can't even protect your own ass from yourself when you start to kill animals," Rebel said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey hey hey!" Sophie shouted as they continued to run. "There's more important things to worry about. Like _keeping me safe_! I don't wanna die!"

"Relax, no one's going to die," Mack said in a reassuring voice, despite the fact that she was constantly checking over her shoulder to see if the kidnappers were following them. They turned a corner and ran into the ballroom where they ran backstage of the stage that was on the far wall. "Ok, genius, what's the plan now?"

Meena looked around the room and saw a rack of clothes. She looked back and forth between the rack and Rebel and Mack who were staring at her, waiting for an answer. A slow smile formed across her face as she said, "I think I got an idea."

"This has to be the dumbest idea I've ever heard!" Mack commented as she stepped out of the dressing room and placed the black hat on her head, pushing the ponytail underneath. She was wearing a black jacket, a white button down shirt with blue squiggles and sequins, black pants, and black shoes.

"I don't know, I kinda like the dress," Rebel commented as she came out behind Mack. She was wearing a blue dress that was fluffing out in the back which shone with sequins. Blue strappy heels were on her feet and a glittering blue band was on her arm and her wavy blond hair was pulled back. They both head headmics on their heads. Basically they were dressed like Sharpay and Ryan Evans from the High School Musical scene of Bop to the Top. Mack gave her a look and Rebel's eyes shifted as she asked, "What?"

"Here they come!" Sophie hissed as she and Meena dashed off the stage and towards the door where the kidnappers were coming in.

"I distinctly heard them say 'ballroom'," the first kidnapper said as they walked in.

"Welcome!" Meena said, dressed like an usher. "You're just in time for the show. Please, take your seats!" She shoved the kidnappers to the front row and literally shoved them into the seats. "Please! Enjoy the show!" The lights went down as salsa music played and a spotlight shone on the far right as Mack stepped onto the stage to perform High School Musical's hit "Bop to the Top" as a distraction.

"Mucho gusto," she said as she struck a pose.

"Hay que fabulosa," Rebel said as she also came onto the stage. "Ay ay ay."

"Arrrrrriba."

"Quieres bailar?"

"Mirame."

As the music continued they started dancing around as they sang. Mack noticed that the kidnappers, despite the fact that they were trying to capture Sophie, was paying attention. Behind them Sophie was crawling on the grown with a silver pen looking device in her hands.

The door opened and Newt, Jason, and Cory rushed in. They stopped when they saw Mack and Rebel on stage singing and looked around curiously. Newt noticed Sophie on the ground and motioned for her to come over. She jumped up and started running towards them when the kidnappers noticed the movement out of the corners of their eyes. As they jumped up they slid from the CIA Instant Oil Spill that Sophie placed on the ground. Growling, they got to their feet and ran after Sophie who had run out the door with Newt, Jason, and Cory.

"C'mon," Mack said as she jumped down from the stage and ran after them. Rebel hurried after them. Meena quickly ripped off the fake mustache that was on her upper lip, screamed, and followed them. Once they reached the hallway they saw the kidnappers on the ground tied up and Cory and Newt were sitting on them. Jason came back with Sophie, a couple of Secret Service agents, and President Martinez.

"Now will you believe us when we say someone's trying to kidnap your daughter? Dang man, we could've had a national crisis!" Rebel exclaimed as the Secret Service men handcuffed the kidnappers.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you," President Martinez said as he looked over at Rebel and Mack. "Whatever you want, it's yours."

"Daddy, I want Rebel to be my babysitter too!" Sophie said as she tugged on her father's shirt.

"I don't think so, kid," Rebel stated as she looked down at the girl.

"Miss Samuels is in danger of losing her job," President Martinez said in a sing song voice.

"When do I start?" Rebel asked with fake enthusiasm.

"Right now, because I gotta go home," Mack said and laughed before she ran off.

"Don't think I don't know where you live, Montgomery!" Rebel watched as Mack disappeared down the hallway, ignoring Cory, Meena, and Newt who were walking back to Cory's place. Jason remained at her side and watched her face change from annoyance to suspicion.

"What?" Jason asked after a while.

"Something doesn't add up. Mack hates being around her mom for some reason. I say a little bit of investigation is needed."

"FINALLY!" Jason cheered as he pumped his fists into the air. Rebel couldn't help but smile a little before waving good bye to Sophie and they started down the hall. They decided to spy from outside Mack's bedroom window to see what was going on. Right as they couched down near the window Mack went storming into her room and slammed the door shut. Jaso stuck a suction cup on the window, which had a wire connecting to a walkie talkie like object. He pushed a button and every noise that was coming from the room they could hear.

"Stupid mom and her stupid accusations! I can't believe she thinks I'm doing that _again!_" Mack spat as she tossed her hat into the open closet door. She lifted a remote and pressed a button as Three Days Grace's Animal I Have Become started to play and she retreated to the bathroom. They waited by the window for five minutes before she came back out, dropped onto her bed, and began playing her metallic blue electric guitar to the song.

"Well, I didn't see or hear anything interesting," Rebel said as she ducked down and Jason removed the suction cup from the window. "Besides the fact that she plays guitar. Now that would be something interesting Lizard would want to know."

"Geeze Rebel, for someone who's a junior member of the CIA you really don't pay attention," Jason said as he shook his head.

"About what? It's obvious that Mack likes Lizard."

"Not that! When she came back from the bathroom she was wearing those arm warmer things that are made out of socks. She was wearing fingerless gloves earlier."

"What do you think that has to do with anything?"

"Hey, the best clue is sometimes the smallest clue."

"True. Let's get out of here before–" barking from across the ground sstopped Rebel as her eyes and Jason's eyes widened. They looked and saw two dogs racing towards them, barking angrily. They screamed and sprinted off. Inside the room Mack glanced towards the window with a suspicious look on her face but returned to playing the guitar.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took me a while to update. This chapter is more like a filler but I had a lot of fun writing it. Review please.**


	9. Gotta Go My Own Way

**A/N: This chapter is loosely based on the song "Gotta Get On My Own Way" by Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron from High School Musical 2. **

**Chapter Nine: Gotta Go My Own Way**

Mack went walked to the door that lead to Rebel's place. She knocked on the door and no one answered.

"Rebel?" she said

She raised an eyebrow slipping her hand in the front of the plant that was beside the door, remembering seeing Rebel do so a few days back. She walked into the house and shut the door. A loud boom of the song "Bet On It" filled the living room. She bit her lip in confusion and continued to Rebel's room.

"You need to tell her, if you don't she'll find out on her own and be really mad at you."

"I'm not ready to tell her Jason!"

Mack leaned against the wall. "Stickler?" she mouthed silently

"Rebel…"

"Don't! She doesn't need to know about my mom dying, or about what happened with me and Livingston okay."

At that moment, Mack pushed the cracked door so hard it hit the wall behind it. Rebel and Jason both jumped at the sound. Mack scanned the situation, Jason and Rebel were sitting on the edge of her bed, Rebel was still clad in her blue samba dress with a tear stricken face, and Jason was holding both of her hands in his.

"Mack!" Rebel said, pulling her hands out of the boy's and jumping up.

"What the hell is going on, and tell me the truth now, no more lies!" Mack exclaimed, anger evident in her hard blue eyes.

Stickler stood up beside Rebel and looked at both of the girls. Rebel looked at Mack and then looked down at the floor. "Jason…." She pleaded, looking over at the boy

"I'm sorry, you need to tell her yourself." He said, putting his hand on her back

"Okay, if you must know, my mom died eight months ago, and then, half of my old house burnt down," she began, her voice cracking more with every word, "Mrs. Samuels isn't my real mom and the Sawyers part of my name, it isn't my mom's old name before she got married again, it's my birth name, I'm sorry I didn't tell you!"

"Tell her everything." Jason said, giving Rebel a stern look

"There's more?" Mack asked in disbelief as Rebel nodded slightly.

"Jace, could you wait in the living room, and while you're there, go ahead and turn the CD off." She said as she waved her hand to shoo him out. Jason nodded and walked out the door, but before closing it, he looked at Rebel and mouthed, "It's going to be okay."

"You're going to need to sit down for this." Rebel said, sitting back down on her bed, Mack following after but sat down backward in her swivel chair, not taking her eyes off of Rebel.

She took a deep breath, "You wanted to know what the lyrics were on the wall," she pointed upwards to the pink cursive writing. "I know I told you they were about two people. The first was my mom of course and that situation, but the second," she paused, looking off in the distance, "was Livingston."

Mack felt her breath get caught in her throat. "What?" she said, half angry, half surprised.

"His mom took me in after the accident for about a week." She looked away again before saying slowly and with a sigh, "Mack you're going to hate me."

"What are you trying to say?" Mack demanded as her eyes narrowed in anger.

Rebel kept her eyes glued to the wall and said, "We kissed, one time. Period." Rebel stood up, tears beginning to pour out of her eyes.

"Why in the hell would you think I cared that you snogged the Lizard?"

"I know you like him, it's obvious, even Jason sees it."

"No I don't." Mack said, feeling an odd feeling build up in the pit of her stomach

"Whatever, you can keep lying to me, it's karma, I deserve it, but, but…"

"But what, you wonder why I'm mad? I'm mad because my best friend has started keeping crap hidden from me." Mack spat as she stood and glared down at her friend, the dark smudged eyeliner around her eyes seemed to make the anger in them stand out.

"It isn't like you aren't keeping something from me," Rebel shot back. "I mean, what about your deal with your mom? What about your gloves suddenly disappearing after weeks of wearing them to go to this." She said, pointing to the arm warmer going up her arm

"It's nothing." She said, looking away

"Yes it is Mack, you are hiding something and if it's what I think it may be, than you might be doing something completely stupid!" she yelled

"What do you think I'm doing than?"

Rebel took a hard swallow before looking at her and whispering, "You're cutting yourself aren't you?"

Mack slammed her fist down on the vanity beside her. "How dare you! You accuse me of lying and now this! You are a sadistic ass!" Mack said

Rebel's tears ran faster down her face, "You have no right…"

"Yes I do, you lie about everyone, even yourself, you are a two faced person." She yelled, "Why don't you go and screw your boyfriend Stickler and leave me alone!"

Mack burst out of the room, slamming the door behind her. She walked into the living room and glared at Stickler before walking out slamming that door behind her as well. Jason quietly slipped back to Rebel's room to find her lying on her stomach on her bed with her head in her hands crying. He sat down beside her and put his hand on her back, "Hey, it's going to be fine, okay?"

"N-no it's not Jace, it'll never be okay again," She said as she shook her head. Back in the hallway where Mack was walking back home she turned a corner and slammed into someone.

"Uh, dude, that wasn't awesome."

Mack rolled her eyes noticing that voice as soon as she heard it.

"Mack, I'm sorry." Newt said, helping her up. Newt's dazed expression then changed to one of concern when he noticed the black streaks going down her face, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why don't you just go ask Rebel, I'm sure she'll tell you everything,! Oh wait, you already know!" Mack spat as she pulled her arm out of his grasp.

Newt's heart sank, knowing exactly what she was talking about. "How did you find out?" he asked quietly as he studied her. She wiped the messed up eye liner off her face and rubbed it on her dark shirt before replying.

"I went to get my jacket back that I had left when we did that stupid Bop to the Top thing and then I heard her and Stickler talking and burst in, then she told me everything, including about you and her practically doing it." She said

Newt's eyes widened, "We didn't," he paused, he then did something he wouldn't have thought of, he stood up for Rebel, "It was me, I kissed her."

Mack raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "I don't care, I really don't, but the thing I was mad about was that she tried to cover her mom up!"

"She wasn't ready!" Newt practically yelled, putting his hands to his head in frustration

Mack put her hands on her hips, "Since when do you stick up for her?"

Newt sighed, "Because, no matter what she's done, we were once the same, we were friends, if only it were like two seconds, that's all I needed."

"Yeah, she calls you a heinous name and calls you stupid and what not, but she's your best friend with benefits." Mack said, sarcasm oozing out of her voice

"I try to look behind the bad in people, no matter how mean they may be!" he said, "And she didn't want to tell you because she thought you would be mad at you, mainly because of what happened."

"Whatever, save it for someone who cares!" Mack said, turning on her heel and heading out, flipping her hand back at Newt

Newt stood there a moment before calling out at her, "Mack wait!"

Mack kept walking without saying a word. Newt sighed as he kept walking to the exit to go home. Mack walked into her room slamming the door and turning up the music loudly.

"Damn Rebel." She hissed loading up her computer.

When it finally loaded she had about twelve emails from Cory, Newt, and Rebel. She clicked on one with the subject line of: I really am sorry. Just to let you know. She read it and rolled her eyes, clicking the reply button. She typed angrily and said aloud, "Yeah right, if you would have cared about how I felt you would have told me when we met, not about a week later."

She stared out the window before her eyes drifted to her arm. "If it weren't for morons like her, people like me wouldn't have to do things like this." She said, slamming the top of her laptop down and tossing herself on her bed back down.

"She was never my friend." She sighed

Back at Rebel's, Rebel sat at the barstool in the kitchen with Jason, not saying a word. Ms. Samuels burst in a few seconds later.

"Good evening kids." She smiled, "I heard about Sophie, you guys did a great thing."

"Thanks." Jason said with a polite nod in her direction.

Samantha turned back around to see her daughter in the blue dress. "Well don't you look beautiful?" she smiled, and then noticing the make up streaks going down the girl's face, "Except for the tear stains, what happened?"

Rebel sighed, beginning to tell her mom about everything that happened. Ms. Samuels went over to the girl and hugged her, "Everything is going to be fine sweetie, I promise."

"No it won't mom." Rebel said, nearly in tears again, "She hates me, she thinks I'm the biggest jerk that walked this earth."

"She's just angry, when she settles down and thinks out why you didn't want to tell her, things will make sense for her again." She said

"That's what I've been trying to tell her." Jason stated.

Rebel sighed, "I guess, I just don't know right now, it seems like everything's gone down the toilet."

" Montgomery will settle down. She always does, just wait and see." Jason reassured her.

"I hope you're right." Rebel sighed, staring back at the boy.


	10. Welcome to My Life

**Chapter Ten-Welcome to My Life **

Rebel literally had to pull herself out of bed to make it to school on time the following Monday. She called Mack and e-mailed her everyday but couldn't bring herself to go and visit her. She knew that a slamming door in her face would hurt worse than a deleted e-mail or a hung up phone.

"Rebel, you're going to be late for school," Ms. Samuels said as Rebel slowly walked into the kitchen. She was wearing a white tank top with rhinestones around the collar, a shrunken white jacket over it, dark jean capris, and pink and black checked slip on vans. Her blond hair was covered partly by a white eight-section hat.

"That's what I was planning on," Rebel muttered as she grabbed a piece of toast. "Have a good day with the Prez," she added with a wave before leaving the place. She quickly left the White House and got into the limo that was waiting for her. She stayed silent as she stared out the window the whole ride to school. Once she arrived she walked to her locker as she looked for Jason.

"So, how're things between you and Montgomery?" Jason questioned as he fell into step with her as she walked to her locker.

"How do you think?" Rebel grumbled. "I knew I should've told her straight out when we first became weird friends, but friends nonetheless."

"She'll come around," Jason reassured her. "No one can stay mad forever."

--------------------------

"Y-You kissed her?" Meena asked in shock. Newt nodded as he pulled his books out of his locker door and tucked them under his arm before closing it. "You _kissed_ her?"

"We all ready established that fact, Meena," Newt said as he turned slightly to look at her. "Yes. I kissed her…once. But it didn't mean anything."

"I can't believe this," Meena said as she shook her head.

"It was before we started dating," Newt started to defend himself.

"Not that!" Meena spat. "The fact that it was _Rebel_ is the only thing I can't understand. That girl that hates us! She always makes fun of us and calls us names and…_you kiss her._"

"Meena! It's in the past. It was just one time when she confided in me about her life and everything," Newt said with a sigh.

"Confide?" Meena demanded as she raised an eyebrow. "It's weird enough that you talk to someone who hates you but you two _confide_ in each other? What, are you two secretly dating behind my back or something?"

"It's not like that!" Newt practically shouted as he threw his free arm in the air in frustration.

"Well it seems like it!" Meena shot back. "You spend more time trying to get those two to be your friends then you do being with your own girlfriend!"

"Because I've gotten involved in their business and I have to help them!"

"No you don't!"

"_Yes_ I do. You wouldn't understand Meena, but I _have_ to help them," Newt said as he stomped his foot. Meena and Newt just stared at each other as their red faces slowly changed back to normal. Meena spun on her heel and stomped down the hall, as if looking for someone. "Dang, this is so not awesome."

Meena knew to look in the History class to find Rebel. She was sitting at her desk, head bent, scribbling on a piece of paper. Meena stomped over to her and grabbed the piece of paper off of her desk.

"What is it, Meena?" Rebel asked with a sigh as she sat up straight.

"I want to know what's your deal with–" Meena paused in the middle of her sentence and blinked at Rebel. "Did you just call me Meena?"

"Yeah," Rebel responded. "That's your name."

"I knew that, I didn't know _you_ knew that." Meena shook her head slightly. "Anyway, I need to talk to you."

"Since when do you want to talk to me?" Rebel asked as her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Since I heard you kissed my boyfriend!" Meena responded as she stared at Rebel's face for any sign of understanding.

"Oh, that," Rebel said casually. "Look, Meena, it's in the past and it meant nothing. Newt was my only friend and the time and–"

"Don't think I don't know your plan," Meena interrupted.

"What plan?"

"Your plan to get Newt back."

"Get him back? I never dated him!"

"Or is that what you want me to think? You have Stickler, why're you trying to steal my boyfriend away, Anarchist?"

"I'm _not_!" Rebel spat as she slapped her palm down on the desk.

"Stay away from Newt, you whore."

Rebel glared at Meena and quickly gathered her things as before she ran from the room. Meena smirked and her smirk turned to a wide smile as Newt and Cory walked into the room. Cory looked at Mack's and Rebel's empty desks but didn't say anything as he sat down.

"Meena, Newt wants to tell you something," Cory told her as Newt put his books down at his desk in the back of the room before walking over to her.

"What is it, Newt?" She questioned. "Does it have to do with band practice tonight?"

"I think we should just be friends from now on," was all he could get out before the teacher walked in. Meena blinked and looked over at Cory who patted her shoulder gently. She let out a sigh and began to listen to the teacher as he started to drone about the Egyptians and Pharaohs.

--------------

"The one fucking day my mom has to drive me to school.," Mack muttered as she pulled her motorcycle helmet off her head and shoved it in her locker. She was wearing a black Role Model t-shirt, over a white long sleeved shirt. The sleeves were pushed up to her elbows to show black and blue striped arm warmers, she also wore dark baggy jeans, and black vans. She patted the lump in her front pocket before rushing to the bathroom. She paused by the sink when she heard a sharp intake of breath and a small sniffle. Mack leaned against the sink and called out as she crossed her arms, "Come out, Sawyers, I know it's you."

The bathroom dorr stall opened as Rebel stepped out, wiping her eyes. They were red and slightly puffy and tear tracks were evident on her cheeks. Mack scoffed a little before turning back to the mirror and stating, "Pull it together, girl. You're not acting like the tombirl I know."

"Tombirl?" Rebel asked as she knitted her eyebrows together in confusion.

"A cross between a tomboy and a glitzy girl," Mack responded as if it were obvious. She stared hard in the mirror as she gently smudged the eyeliner around her eyes. That was the only bit of make up she would allow herself to wear, only because she didn't think of it as make up. "Why're you crying?"

"Why do you care?" Rebel questioned back.

"You should never answer a question with a question," Mack told her as she put her supplies back in her pants pocket. "I don't really know why I'm asking if I don't care, so…"

"Stop," Rebel said in a voice filled with so much urgency Mack stopped walking, but she didn't turn around. "I'm sorry I never told you about my mother. I'm still…trying to get over it. We were really close. And that time you were fighting with your mom and I got mad at you for no reason, it was because I missed my mom so much and I couldn't believe that other people aren't that close with their parents." She let out a shaky breath before continuing. "And with Newt, I promise that nothing is going on between us. Jason was gone and I had no one to turn to but him. He just wanted to help me get over my mother's death, the kiss was an accident. It meant nothing. He's not even my friend, you are…I hope."

Mack stood still as Rebel stared at her back. She sighed and started to move out of the room. Mack flung out her arm and stopped Rebel from walking forward. "No more secrets then. We tell each other stuff when the time is right. No keeping things from each other," she said without turning back to look at Rebel. She instantly smiled and tried to hug Mack but she moved out of the way.

"I don't do that," she said as she held up her fingers in a cross sign.

"You're weird," Rebel said as she stuck out her tongue and they left the bathroom.

"_I'm_ weird?" Mack asked with a raised eyebrow. "You're a tomboy that carries around a _purse_ for God's sake! If that's not weird, I don't know what is." She said as the bell rang. "Oh no," she said in fake shock, "I missed first period. Now I'm going to get–"

"Detention Miss Montgomery, Miss Samuels," the history teacher said as he passed by the girls as they left the bathroom.

"Hey, what's that?" Rebel asked as she looked down the hall."

"A detention is when," Mack started.

"Not _that_, doofus! I mean the shouting," she responded as she hurried down the hall. Mack ran after her to check what was going on. They rushed out to the hallway with the vending machines were located to see the Juicer jucing Jason's tie.

"Hey, my father gave me that!" Jason protested at the puddle on the floor.

"Ok, now I know why they call him the Juicer," Mack said as a disgusted look came to her face.

"You think you're disgusted now?" Rebel asked with a grim look on her face. "He thinks I'm pretty."

"Nasty!"

"Seriously."

"Hey Juicer, leave Jason alone," Mack said as she glared at him. He whirled around and smiled at her a little bit as Rebel's eyebrows rose.

"You think you can tell me what to do, little girl?" He asked as he pushed her with his finger tips. She took a step back but held his gaze as the kids that were crowding around held their breaths.

"Mackenzie, I don't think you know who're you're talking to," Cory said as he, Meena, and Newt walked up to them. "That's the Juicer."

"I know fully well who he is, Baxter," Mack growled. "And I know that he's going to leave Stickler alone."

"You think you're going to boss me around, weenie?" The Juicer asked as he poked Mack again.

"Yup," Mack responded as she brought back her fist and smashed it into the Juicer's nose. The force caused him to fall back and hit the floor, holding his bleeding nose as Mack flexed her fingers and the spectators 'ooohed'. "Leave my friends alone. That's Rebel, Stickler, AND it includes Baxter, Lizard, and Paroom. Got it?"

"I got that," the history teacher said as he walked by. "And you got yourself another detention."

"Bite me," Mack growled under her breath as she grabbed Rebel's arm and led her down the hall.

"Did you just call Jason, Baxter, Livingston, AND Paroom your friends?" Rebel asked in astonishment. "What's gotten into you? You're not acting like yourself." She pulled her arm out of Mack's grip and looked hard at her. "Did Livingston talk to you? He didn't, didn't he?"

"So what if he did?" She asked defensively as she crossed her arms over her chest. Before Rebel could answer she changed the subject. "I don't do detention. Do you want to go to the Liberry after school or something? I got a discount since my mom works there," Mack said as she looked at her watch. That's one good thing about her," she added under her breath."

"Ok, what did Livingston say to you to make you change your mind about…everything?" Rebel demanded as they walked to their second period class.

"He didn't talk to me about anything besides what happened between you two, and I didn't even listen half the time. I'm just trying to get out of baby-sitting Sophie today. She's on a High School Musical faze. I admit I like the song Bet On It by Zac Effron, but I draw the line at being Ryan when she wants to play 'Fabulous'!" Mack said as she made air quotes around the word fabulous.

"Agreed." Rebel paused and muttered, "I can't believe I'm afraid of an eight-year-old."

"Welcome to my life."


	11. You Are the Music in Me!

**Chapter Eleven- You Are The Music In Me! **

That afternoon, everyone was called to the auditorium by Dr. Vanderslice for an announcement. If anyone tried to get out of it the Vice Principle would hunt them down and threaten them with detention.

"Oh no," Rebel groaned, "Whenever she calls us in here it's not a good sign, the word charity is usually attached to something," she put air quotes around charity. Jason stifled a laugh and rolled his eyes as they sat three rows back from Newt, Cory, and Meena.

"Alright everyone," Dr. Vanderslice said, getting up on the stage, "I have an announcement…" Rebel put a finger in the back of her mouth signaling gagging towards Mack. Mack laughed silently as she directed her attention back to the stage. "This Friday, we will be having a talent show to raise money for the United People's Relief Fund. The person or group that gets the most applause will be the winner and receive a $100 dollar gift card to the mall as the ticket sales will donate to the charity." She said

Rebel's frown quickly turned into a mischievous grin as she tapped a black painted finger nail against her chin, she leaned over to Mack and whispered, "Keep on talking Lady, you're speaking my language now." Mack bit her lip to retain her laughter as Jason gave a look of disapproval from being kept out of the conversation.

"Sign up sheets are in the school office, go by in between classes or after school to sign up!" she said, "You are dismissed."

"You can't be serious; you aren't going to do it!" Mack said, staring at the blonde as students around them got up to head back to their classes.

"Nah, I don't sing in public anymore, I've had horrible experiences in that area, but if you do it, I'd consider it." She smiled in a pleading way.

Mack narrowed her eyes at her and thought over her options, "Hmm…fine, but we're not performing together. God knows I don't want to sing 'Humahumanukunukua'Pua'a'."

Rebel made a face, "Eww… I hate that song, I was thinking of something else anyway."

"What?"

"I'm going to sing 'Like Woah' by Aly and Aj." She responded proudly.

Mack shrugged, "Pretty good song."

"Potential breakup song is better." Jason stated. Both girls turned at gave him a look. "What?" he said, "Please tell me this song isn't an excuse to psyche out Meena by saying, 'Every inch of you is like woah.'"

"Promise me that sentence will never come out of your mouth ever again and I'll say it's not." Rebel said, with a nauseous look coming across her face.

Mack smiled wickedly before leaning down and whispering in Rebel's ear, "You know you think every inch of him is like woah." The smile that had began to form on Rebel's face fell as her whole face turned white.

"What did you just say to her?" Jason asked as he pointed at Rebel.

"Nothing, she said nothing. Moving on," Rebel said, "What are you going to do Mack?"

"I'm not going to say. You'll see." She replied, "Hey Stickler, you doing anything?"

"Nah, I'll be stuck working her music and or remixing that song." He said, "Like you've said, I'm the Ryan to her Sharpay."

Mack laughed as Rebel tossed up her hands dramatically and said in a sophisticated voice, "Do come Ryan, I want fabulous! You too, Nielson," she snapped her fingers at Mack.

"Who am I Kelsi? And no one snaps there fingers at me." Mack said

"Just come on." Rebel said

Just as Rebel, Jason, and Mack turned the corner to go to class, Meena stepped from behind a small section of lockers, "We'll see exactly how many inches of you are like woah when I'm done." That Friday, everyone piled into the auditorium for the talent show. Backstage Rebel was tying up her knee high pink converses when Mack and Jason  
came over to her.

"Oh my gosh guys, this is so cool." She said in an unusually peppy voice

"Ah, you're nervous, calm down Rebel." Jason said

"She's nervous?" Mack said

"Yeah, she gets very hyper and becomes an identical clone of Candy Smiles when she's nervous." He said

"Jason! Where's my mike?" she asked

"Here," he said handing her the microphone as she took a deep breath

"You're up right after Mack who's on after DC3." He said

"Huh?" Rebel said

"You're on in three." He said

Rebel nodded and took another deep breath before she and Mack started the Ryan and Sharpay warm-ups. A little while after Newt, Meena, and Cory walked in, equipment in hand.

"Well, well, if it isn't the anarchist and her posse." Meena said

"Meena" Newt said sharply as he glanced at her. She rolled her eyes, not even looking at Newt.

"We have to perform, we have a new song, I can't wait for you to hear it." Meena smiled

"Ok-ay." Rebel said giving her a thumbs up

"Now presenting, DC3!" Dr. Vanderslice said

"Come on guys." Meena said, ushering the boys to the stage. As the lights came up a beat started up that made Rebel gasp. Meena was performing Aly and AJ's Like Whoa.

"What is it?" Jason said

"That's…That's…" she said**  
**  
"That's your song!" Mack said. Rebel bit her lip and began to pace in circles.

"What am I going to do?" she said

"Your mom brought Sophie, right?" Jason asked as he turned to Mack.

Mack nodded as she asked, "What does she have anything to do with this?"

"Just trust me, I have an idea. When Livingston gets off of the stage, Rebel, grab him by  
the arm and say you need to use him for something." He responded as he looked at both dumbfounded girls. Rebel nodded. When Jason left, she turned to Mack and said, "Should I be scared yet?"

"No, when you find out what he has planned, then you can be scared." Mack said as she crossed her arms and glared at the stage. Rebel nodded and returned to her pacing.

DC3 got a roar of applause and as Meena went off stage she stopped in front of Rebel and asked in an innocent voice, "What did you think Rebel?"

"You were wonderful Meena, such a good song, wish I would have thought of that." Rebel said, sarcasm dripping from her voice before she snapped, " Livingston, come here!"

"Next, Mackenzie Montgomery!" Dr. Vanderslice said from the stage

"Good luck Mack!" Rebel and Newt said simultaneously. They looked at each other briefly after saying it and then looked away. Mack made a face at being called by her full name but went on stage and grabbed her blue acoustic Eleca guitar from the other side of the stage. She sat down on the stool, adjusted the mic, played a chord, and then began Simple Plan's "Crazy".  
Rebel looked over at Newt who was staring at the stage with a look of wonder on his face.

"She's AWESOME!" he said

Rebel smiled, crossing her arms over her chest, nodding in approval, "Yeah,  
she is isn't she?" Just then, Jason burst backstage with Sophie, who was carrying a pink iPod Nano in her hand.

"Come here you guys!" Sophie ordered as she motioned for them to come closer.

The crowd went wild when she was done. She glanced at the audience, scanned it once and quickly bowed before she ran back stage where Newt, Jason, Rebel, and Sophie were standing.

"What's 'yall's plan?" she asked, then noticing Newt, who was now wearing a black sports jacket with a pink shirt underneath it and Jason was standing there in a black shirt with a spider web up the side, "And why on earth did you guys change clothes? And PINK!"

"You'll see." Jason said with a wave of his hand.

"Sophie, go over the plan again." Newt told her with a nod in Sophie's direction.

"Okay, Dr. Vanderslice knows that you guys came into a bit of a sticky situation and she moved you guys to the final number, and here's what you are singing. Have 'yall seen HSM2?" she asked.

Rebel nodded and Mack slowly nodded, as if it were unfortunate.

"HSM 2?" Newt questioned in confusion.

"High School Musical Two!" Rebel said dramatically as Mack sighed.

"Aw, yeah, I love that movie, it's awesome!" Newt grinned

"Good Newton." Sophie smiled, "Okay, you guys are going to do 'You are the Music In Me' Troy and Sharpay edition."

Newt smiled and nodded and Rebel winced. "At least it's not 'Fabulous'." Rebel said

"Exactly, do you know the differences between this version and the original?" she said Both nodded. "Cool, Newt will enter from stage left and you from stage right." Sophie said, "Newt, go to the mike stand and Rebel you have a hand mike."

"Got it, anything else?" Rebel said

"Nope, I'll go give this to the audio guy and get him to play the track." She smiled, "Oh, and since you have no choreography, try to get lost in the music and pray it works."

Rebel nodded as Mack rolled her eyes at the situation. "How much are you guys willing to bet that this goes down the drain?" Rebel asked as she crossed her arms nervously.

"It won't, were going to rock! You are like the perfect Maddie!" Newt said with a wide smile

"Her name's not Maddie in this, it's Sharpay." Mack corrected him as she made a face.

"Of course it's Maddie, she's just dressed different, you know." He insisted. Jason and Rebel put their heads in their hands. "By the way Mack, you rocked. I can't believe you can play guitar too, that's so awesome! Do you happen to like Chunky Cheddar in a cup?" he asked as he tilted his head curiously.

Mack grimaced, "No."

"Aw, that's too bad, or else we'd be like perfect for each other." He said with a shrug and a smile.

Rebel looked up and looked at Mack. "No we wouldn't." Mack stated bluntly as she glared at Rebel.

"Don't bring him down; all I need is my Troy being brought down the one time I get to show up Paroom!" Rebel said as she stared hard at Mack.

"Okay, fine, sure, we're meant to be!" Mack said with a huge sigh.

"Cool!" Newt said happily as he went to go to the other side of the stage. Mack's face turned red as his attention strayed. Rebel's mouth dropped open.

"You're blushing!" she mouthed Mack quickly looked away, praying no one else noticed.

"Last but, er, not least, at least not in your books, Newt Livingston and Rebel Samuels." Dr. Vanderslice said into the microphone. Rebel took a deep breath as the music came on and they performed to "You are the Music in Me"/

She looked pretty scared when she went out on stage, but then as she got adjusted to Newt's presence with her and the beat, she let the music take her in.

In the wings, Sophie was rocking out to the song, "They're better than Zac and Ashley!" Mack smiled at her, "They do sound good together don't they." Sophie nodded in agreement.

Meena stood off stage with Cory, "They rock!" Cory said

"No they don't, she is not the music in him, I am, and I always will be!" she said bitterly Cory rolled his eyes at her and went back to watching the two on stage.

Back on the side of the stage Jason stood with his arms crossed over his chest, "Why is she having fun out there, she's not supposed to be doing that, it's Livingston!"

"Jealous are we Jason?" Mack asked with a smirk?

Jason's eyes widened as he looked away, "No, what makes you say that? I mean, psh!"

At the end of the song, Newt had kneeled down on one knee and Rebel was sitting on his leg that was propped up like Corbin and Ashley in the Got Milk ad. The crowd cheered loudly as Rebel and Newt high fived. Mack looked over at Meena who was still gawking angrily at the two.

"I think they just won the freaking kitten caboodle!" Mack said, "In your face!" She threw up her rock hands and smirked. Meena crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's what you get for stealing my best friend's song!" Jason said with a nod of agreement.

After the applause settled down Dr. Vanderslice came back on stage, "The winner of the mall gift card by a landslide is your school president Newton Livingston and Miss Rebel Samuels!"

Rebel jumped up and hugged Newt, "We did it!" she said happily They went on stage and accepted the prize and went off stage. They passed by Meena and looked at her. She looked mad and hurt, but mostly mad. As they went back over to Jason, Sophie and Mack, Meena came up to them, Cory following behind them.

"Samuels, not half bad, you do remind me of Sharpay in a very obvious way, and Newt," she began to smile sweetly in his direction, "I think you did great, did I mention that you look great in pink!"

Newt looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "Sure."

They walked out of the stage area and out into the quad to find their parents. Ms. Samuels walked up to them, "Sweetie, you did great! What happen to your other song?"

"You don't want to know." Rebel said, glaring at the Parooms who were talking to Mr. Baxter.

"Well, other song or not, it's good to see you three friends again." She said, gesturing at Rebel, Newt, and Mack.

"It is isn't it?" Rebel smiled with a nod.

"You're so going to the dark side." Mack said as she shook her head and smirked.

"Wanna come with?" Rebel questioned with a pleading look in her eyes.

"What the heck?" Mack said as she blinked.


	12. Happy Together

**Chapter Twelve-Happy Together **

"Mackenzie, I'm not going to call you again!" Melanie shouted the next Monday morning as she knocked on the door to her daughter's room where music was blasting out of it.

"Did it ever occur to you that I _don't_ want to help you?" Mack demanded as she opened the door wide enough for her head to stick out.

"Ever since we came here all you do is lock yourself in your room if it's not dinner time or if you're not doing your chores. And when I need your help you have an excuse! I need you to pull you weight, especially when I need your help!" Melanie said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"_You're_ the one who made me move here! I didn't want to come here at all! Back home I wouldn't even talk to anyone or even _try_ to make friends. And now, when I do, you don't want me to have them!"

"That's not true!"

"It is and you know it!"

"I'm trying to help you!"

"From what I've been through, you're just pushing me back to the old days! You're driving me towards it again! You're supposed to be helping me! Not _hurting_ me!"

Mack grabbed her backpack and brushed by her mother without another word. She slammed the door to her home shut behind her before stomping angrily down the hall. She stopped in the bathroom along the way and stared hard at her reflection before she looked down at her arm ad pulled up the arm warmer until the red scars stared up at her. Sighing in frustration, she lowered the arm warmer and ran out of the building.

She quickly ran into the garage where her driver, Ricky, was waiting. Like usual, he tossed her her helmet as she jumped onto the back of the motorcycle and he sped out of the White House and merged with traffic. She felt calm for the rest of the ride, at leas as clam as she could get before she entered Washington Prep.

"Hey Locker Buddy," Newt said once he looked up and saw her walking down the hall. He reached over, spun the dial, and opened her locker for her as she eyed him suspiciously. "What?"

"You're being too…helpful. Even for you," she responded as she opened her backpack and put her books inside. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," he responded innocently.

"Ok then." Mack closed her locker and ran off to find Rebel. She pushed some thoughts out of her head as she turned the corner. "God, are you stalking me or something?"

"What's going on between you and Newt?" Meena asked as she jabbed a finger at Mack's chest.

"What? Nothing's going on between us. I can't even stand him!" She said as she slapped Meena's hand away before pushing past her to walk down the hall.

"Then what was it you were talking about when I heard you say that you two were 'meant to be' last Friday?" Mack stopped walking and turned to look back at her.

"I'm not going to bother explaining it to you, but it meant nothing, Ok? You two broke up so, instead of taking it out on me, you should be focusing on keeping him in your life instead of pushing him away."

Mack entered the History classroom and took her seat behind Rebel. Rebel turned around and was about to ask Mack something when she noticed the sour look on her friend's face. "What's up? Did you have another run in with Paroom?"

"Rebel, when are you going to show her respect and use her first name?" Jason asked as he gave her a look.

"When she learns to treat me with respect and stop calling me Anarchist," she shot back."

"Reb, Anarchist is synonym _for_ Rebel," Mack pointed out as Rebel blinked in confusion.

"What?" She asked.

"Nevermind. And yeah, I had a run in with Paroom. She's accusing me that there is something between Newt and I because she heard me say that we were 'meant to be'," Mack said as she made air quotes around the words meant to be. "Now, who's fault is that?" She asked as she glared at Rebel as Jason tried not to laugh.

"Uh…yours?"

"You're the one who made me say it!"

"But _you're_ the one who believes it."

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Arrgh! I don't know why I even bother with you!"

"Because you'd have no friends if you didn't."

"Shut up."

The door opened and Meena trooped in with Newt and Cory behind her. She stopped to talk to the teacher before taking her seat, Cory and Newt by her side. Rebel stared suspiciously at Meena's back but didn't say anything as the teacher stood. Mack raised the hood of her hooded t-shirt and was sticking her i-pod earbuds in her ears discreetly when the teacher started to speak.

"Before we start, I think that you all should know that today is Mackenzie Montgomery's birthday," he said as he looked back at her. Rebel and Jason looked at her eyes her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in horror. "So, don't forget to wish her a happy birthday."

"Oh god," Mack moaned as she slumped forward on her desk. _'God, not now. I didn't want anyone to know about that. God damn, I'm going to hate this day so much!'_ She tried to be as quiet as possible during that class period. Once the bell rang, signaling that it was over she was the first to bolt out of the classroom.

"Where's she going?" Jason asked as he and Rebel left the classroom themselves.

"Either to the bathroom or to her next class. I'm guessing she went to Biology," Rebel responded as they walked down the hall to their lockers to quickly switch their books before going to Biology themselves.

"Hey Rebel, wait."

"Lizard again?" Rebel asked herself before turning around. "Are you stalking me now?"

"No, I'm not a stalker…whatever that is," Newt said as he shook his head. "I wanted to ask you something about Mack."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Rebel asked with a smirk as she crossed her arms over her chest. She was surprised when she noticed that his cheeks and across the bridge of his nose turned a light shade of red. "What'd you want to ask?"

"How come she didn't tell anyone that today was her birthday?"

"What I'm trying to find out is how Paroom knew." Rebel turned to look at Jason as he whistled innocently. "Jason?"

"What? I never said anything about Meena promising me a date if I told her when Mack's birthday was," he said with a nervous laugh.

"You just did. But _why_ would Meena want to know when Mack's birthday is?"

"Duh!" Newt said as he rapped his knuckles on Rebel's forehead. "So we can throw her the most _awesome_ surprise party she's ever had!"

"But _Meena_. Meena wouldn't do that for Mack, she _hates_ Mack."

"Well, maybe she finally accepted her or something. So, are you going to help me with the party planning or what? We can have it at the Liberry."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Lizard."

"Why not? What can go wrong?"

"Are you sure she'll come?" Newt asked for the fiftieth time that afternoon. The Liberry was filled with balloons and streamers. Sitting on the counter was a strawberry shortcake along with cups of smoothies that the co-owners, Alexander and Melanie, had set up with Sebastian blending them.

"Yes, Lizard, for the last time!" Rebel said with an aggravated sigh. "She said she'll come with Sophie so she can baby-sit at the same time. I told her I wanted her to hang out. At first she didn't want to come because she knew that her mom would be asking her to work, but I convinced her." She paused and asked, "Why're you so worried anyway."

"I just want to make this party perfect," he responded with a shrug as she and Cory exchanged glances.

"Does this have anything to do with your crush on her?" Cory asked with a knowing look.

"It has nothing to do with that. It has to do with the fact that I want her to be my friend."

"He just admitted it," Rebel told Cory. "Now all we have to do is get Mack to admit it."

"And how're we going to do that?" Cory asked in confusion.

"Do you know what Newt's gift is for Mack?"

"No."

"Just wait and you'll see."

"All right, I'm here," Mack said as she walked into the Liberry holding onto Sophie's hand to make sure the young girl didn't run off. "Why do you want me here so badly anyway?"

"SURPRISE!" The guests of the Liberry shouted as Mack just blinked. Sophie looked around before dashing towards the bar where the smoothies were.

"Who's idea was this?" Mack asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"It was hers, actually," Rebel responded as she pointed at Melanie.

"Thanks a lot, mom!" Mack spat before turning on her heel and running out of the building. Rebel and Jason rose their eyebrows before Rebel ran after Mack. She stopped outside and looked around, wondering how Mack disappeared that fast.

"What's wrong? Why'd she leave like that?" Newt asked as he appeared behind Rebel.

"There's something going on between Mack and her mom that we don't know about. But, I can't believe I'm saying this, but it is really starting to worry me."

"Me too," Newt responded softly. "Think, what does Mack like to do. Maybe we can find her that way."

"Well…she likes to dance. I saw ribbons and trophies in her room once."

"I know where to go!"

Without saying anything else, Newt took off running down the street. Rebel stayed where she was a couple of seconds before running after him. Newt led her to the Activities Center that was a good jog from the Liberry. Rebel made a face at the sweat-meets-rubber smell of the gym before she and Newt looked around the place.

"There she is," Rebel said as she pointed at a window where Mack was seen dancing. "Wait, don't go in yet," she added as she flung out her arm to stop Newt. Rebel's eyes narrowed once she noticed that Mack wasn't dancing with her arm warmers. She searched Mack's arms to see if her suspicions were correct, but only saw a small band-aid on her arm. "Ok. You can go."

"God, are you guys _ever_ going to leave me alone?" Mack demanded as she walked over to her boom box and kicked the off button before whirling around to glare at Rebel and Newt. "Can't you see that I want to be alone."

"On your birthday, dudette?" Newt asked in confusion.

"I never _wanted _a party. I _hate_ having parties on my birthday. I _hate_ my birthday in general. That's why I _never_ mentioned it to you guys," Mack responded as she crossed her arms.

"But your _birthday_?"

"Back off, Lizard! I didn't ask for you guys to follow me."

"But we did," Rebel jumped in. "Because we're your _friends_…well, I am for sure. And as your friend I think I have a right to now _why_ you and your mother don't get along."

"I don't have to tell you anything," Mack hissed. "And I _don't_ want a party."

"Is it the party in general that makes you hate it or did something happen on your birthday in the past that makes you hate it?" Newt asked as he looked at her intently. Mack just remained silent as she walked over to the bench and started to pull her arms warmers up her arm. "Fine, don't tell us. But you're letting a good party go to waste and your present from me isn't exactly something I can give back to the store."

"If you think that's going to change my mind then you're nuts," Mack commented as she pulled the other arm warmer up her arm.

"Well then you must be nuts too because you were the one who said we'd be perfect for each other. Remember? Or did you push that out of your life too. Mack, you can't keep pushing people away, especially the people who're trying to help you."

"I don't _want_ help."

"You may not want it but you need it. The same thing happened to Rebel and look how she turned out. She finally has a friend."

"Thank you, Lizard!" Rebel said as she rolled her eyes as Newt just shrugged.

"Nice speech," Mack said sarcastically as she brushed past them and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Rebel asked as they followed her.

"Back to the Liberry, I still have a baby-sitting job to do."

"Are you sure it has nothing to do with what Newt said?" Rebel asked so only Mack heard her.

Rebel got no answer.

"Ok, I got all my presents and stuff. I'm leaving now. Sophie, c'mon," Mack said as she got off her stool and waited for America's Angel to do the same.

"No way. I want to stay with the big kids," she responded as she took a sip of her smoothie.

"Besides, newt didn't give you his present yet," Cory added from his seat next to Sophie.

"Which is why I want to leave. It could blow up in my face or something."

"Oh good, you're still here," Newt said with a bright smile as Meena sat next to Cory, grinding her teeth in frustration. "I need you to sit here," he said as he took Mack's arms and lead her over to a chair. He went over to the back door and called out, "Hey guys, you can come in now."

Mack and Rebel exchanged confused glances before their eyes widened when the members of Simple Plan walked in through the door. Once they reached the stage they began playing a cover of the Turtles hit Happy Together.

"Newt, you did this for me? How'd you know that I liked Simple Plan so much?" Mack asked as she looked at him in disbelief.

"Two ways. 1) There are posters all over your locker. And 2) Rebel told me. My guitar teacher, a guy from Aerosmith, called them and I told them how big of a fan you were and they agreed to drop by," Newt responded with a big smile. "You seemed down in the dumps and I wanted to give you something that would make you happy."

"This was the best birthday ever!" Mack exclaimed as Rebel, Jason, Newt, Cory, and Meena walked her back to her place. After the party they spent the rest of the day with Sophie playing tag in the park. Rebel could tell that Mack was trying to hide her happiness but noticed that she eventually let go and relaxed and had fun with the rest of them.

"You should be thanking Newt," Cory told her as she unlocked the door to her home.

"Yeah, like Baxter said. The whole thing was Lizard's idea," Rebel said with a nod and a wide grin.

"He did?" She asked in confusion. "You did?" She repeated as she looked over at Newt who put his hands into his pockets and shifted from foot to foot.

"Oh, look at the time. Jason and I have to…go do some CIA stuff," Rebel said as she grabbed his wrist and started to pull him down the hallway.

"We don't have CIA stuff to do," he said in confusion.

"Just come on!"

"Meena, I need your help in the kitchens," Cory said as he grasped Meena's arm and pulled her away. Surprisingly, she didn't do anything about it. No glare, no threat, nothing.

"Why'd you do that? The party, I mean," Mack asked as she stared hard at Newt.

"Like I said before, I just wanted to see you happy again."

"But why?"

"You want the truth?"

"The truth is good."

"The truth is…I hate seeing you when your mad or sad or annoyed, even if I'm the cause. Because it takes the shine out of your eyes and the bright smile off your pretty face," he mumbled as his face turned red. Mack's face matched his as she nervously brushed her hair out of her face.

"Thanks…I guess. You're the best…friend…I ever had. Newt smiled shyly before he hesitantly stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She stiffened in his arms before hesitantly hugging him back. They quickly pulled away once they realized what they were doing and averted their gazes. "I guess I'll…see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Tomorrow," Newt said with a nod. Mack turned around and pushed open her door and started to close it when Newt stopped her. "Hey Mack?" He asked.

"Yeah?" She asked softly as she reopened the door and locked eyes with him. He slowly leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, causing them both to get redder in the face. "Happy Birthday." He gave a small wave before walking down the hall. Mack smiled slightly before closing the door behind herself.

"Thanks Newt," she whispered.


	13. We’re All in This Together, well, maybe

**Chapter Thirteen-We're All in This Together, well, maybe**

The next day, Mack quickly got dressed and headed to school. She searched and searched the hallway for Rebel until she found her standing at Jason's locker. She examined the situation, Meena was standing right in front of her, her arms were crossed over her chest, Rebel had her hands on her hips and her head cocked to one side, and Jason was standing slightly behind Rebel, nodding like he approved something.

"What's going on here?" Mack said approaching the scene.

"Don't get defensive Mack, I was just telling Rebel that I was well, sorry," Meena said with a shrug.

"No way!" Mack gasped, "Bahavian girl say what?"

"She's telling the truth." Rebel sighed as she dripped her arms.

"I'll say it again, but now, Singing Tomgirl say what?" Mack repeated as she looked back and forth between them.

"Seriously, she was proposing a truce. She wants us all to be friends," Rebel said as she turned her head to glance at Mack's reaction.

"And I support it a thousand percent," Jason said with a wide smile.

"I told you to shut up!" Rebel hissed, whipping around to face the boy so hard she nearly gave Meena whiplash from her hair. Jason backed up, putting his hands up in defense.

"And, here's the thing, you have to be nice to all of us, me, Newt, and Cory that is, and no more keeping stuff from each other, and if we find something out about each other, we won't get mad," Meena quickly added.

Rebel nodded in agreement. Mack looked at Meena and then at Rebel with narrowed eyes. "What's the catch?" she asked suspiciously.

"No catch." Meena replied.

"Fine," Mack said with a nod.

"Great!" Meena clapped happily, "We're going to be the best of friends."

She went to hug Rebel, but Rebel poked her in the stomach, "Back up sister, I don't play that."

Meena nodded in agreement, she looked over at Mack.

"Neither does she." Rebel said, as Meena faced Jason.

"NEITHER DOES HE!" Rebel kind of yelled quickly as Jason held his arms out to hug Meena, he put his arms down and crossed them over his chest and said under his breath, "Yes ma'am." As Meena walked away, Rebel stood, messing with one of the sequins that dangled off of her silver shrug.

"What in the hell was that for? My God, you, friends with Paroom? That would be the last thing I thought I'd ever see!" Mack said as she shook her head.

"I think it's a very, very good thing." Jason said with a smile.

"I told you to shut up! Leave, now!" Rebel growled.

Jason made a face at the girl and rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine"

She watched him as he walked away. He then turned around and faced the girls again, "Hey, can I have my bag back?"

Rebel glanced down at the tiny black messenger bag in the floor. She picked it up and hurled it across the hallway. Jason caught it in his hands before walking away.

Rebel rolled her eyes, "Boys."

"Anyway, past that note of complete oddness between you two again, but why did you agree to this?" Mack said

"Because it seemed like an easier way to well, work on something." Rebel smiled wickedly

"What are you going to work on exactly." Mack asked as she looked at Rebel suspiciously.

"Can't say, coming Newt!" she said, putting her hand in the air and walking off. Mack caught her arm and pulled her back.

"I don't see him anywhere." She lowered her eyes

"Trust me, I made up the whole 'Bop to the Top' plan and I helped make up the truce, I'm not going to let you down." She said

"I'll believe it when I see it." Mack rolled her eyes

As the warning bell rang, they quickly headed off to class and took their seats. They navigated through their classes. Right as the lunch bell rang a loud song and the sound of vibrating filled the space between Jason, Rebel, and Mack.

_Hey boys, are you ready for the shock, I'm living proof, the girl can rock,  
spread the news around every single block, hey boys, the girl can rock!_

Rebel flipped her purse around and grabbed her phone out of the pocket, "Hello?" She sighed dramatically and nodded a few times, "See you there."

"Who was that?" Jason asked.

"What was that?" Mack nodded down at the phone

"That was the Lizard, he wants us to sit with him at lunch."

Mack studied the girl's features. She was actually smiling widely, tossing her blonde locks to the side.

"You are going to poke someone's eye out doing that one day." Jason said as they stood and gathered their things.

"At least it'll be yours." She smiled sarcastically. Jason rolled his eyes as they went outside into the quad and saw Meena, Newt, and Cory.

"What's up you guys?" Newt smiled happily, waving both hands in the air to get their attention.

"Baxter" Rebel smirked at him

"Newt," Mack said with a small nod.

"Mee-na." Jason said, running a hand through his jelled hair. Rebel smacked him with her palm in the back of the head.

"Ow, you're dangerous today," he groaned as he rubbed the back of his head.

They sat down on the other side of the table. They sat in an awkward silence temporarily until Newt said, "Did you guys catch the sing along version of High School Musical 2?"

Rebel and Meena stared at each other.

"Don't say a word." Cory said, staring back at both girls.

"Nah, we're friends now, we can talk about the Troypay incident now!" Rebel said.

Cory looked at the girl, "Really?"

"Really," Mack said, "And don't worry dude, I didn't believe it either."

Cory nodded.

"I have to go do some CIA stuff." Jason said

"Hey!" Rebel said

"Sorry Reb." He said, walking off

"I'm going to watch Stickler." Cory said

"I'm going to go tune up my guitar." Newt said, "Mack wanna come?"

"Uhh…whatever." She said, getting up.

"And then there were two." Rebel said staring at Meena

"Yep." She said

Rebel and Meena looked away momentarily.

Meena then spoke up, "Hey, I know you might not feel comfortable talking about this but, does Mack…." She lowered her voice, "Cut herself, on the arm?"

"What makes you think that?" Rebel said, getting a bit annoyed.

"She acts weird with her mom and then the whole arm warmer thing, it makes me kind of wonder." She said

Rebel held up one of her arms, she had on a white tube sock looking arm warmer with pink stripes at the top, "I wear arm warmers and look," she rolled down the top, "I don't cut myself."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry." She said

"It's fine, it's just that, it's Mack's life and I don't think we should impose." She said, "I gotta go."

She got up and walked to her locker opening it up, staring at herself in the mirror, she began to mutter under her breath, "She may think she's my friend," she put air quotes around friend, "But she isn't getting to Mack through me."

She then slammed her locker, crossing her arms over her chest and heading off to class.


	14. Accidentally in Love

**A/N: This chapter is more like a filler. I didn't really know what to do and this came to mind. **

**Chapter Fourteen- Accidentally in Love **

"You won't believe what Pa…Meena asked me today," Rebel said as she and Mack sat down at their desks in English class.

"Why you keep defending Jason if you don't like him?" Mack guessed without looking up from the book she was quickly 'reading' before class started.

"No," Rebel responded with an eye roll. "She asked if you cut yourself."

"What would make her ask something like _that_?' Mack asked as she finally set down the book and turned her head to look at Rebel.

"She said it was because of the way you act around your mom and the fact that you wear arm warmers all of the time," Rebel explained. "But I wear them too and I told her that just because we wear arm warmers it doesn't mean we cut ourselves."

"Yeah…" Mack said slowly as she turned her attention back to the book as the teacher walked into the room. Rebel turned her attention to the teacher as he began talking about an English project they were going to have due in a couple of days. It wasn't a hard project, you just had to pair up with someone in the class and then write a creative piece of writing, for example a song, a poem, a story, etc. "That sounds easy."

"A little bit too easy in our case," Rebel said with a shrug. "What do you want to do for the project."

"You're automatically assuming I want to be your partner," Mack pointed out with a tiny smile.

"Because I know you'd fail if you paired with someone else."

"I'm thinking we write a song. It can't be that hard to do. We'd probably get extra credit if we perform it in class too."

"All right. Do you want to come over to my place or can we go to yours?"

"I all ready got the lyrics done," Mack said as she held up the piece of paper she had just been writing on. "We just need to create the music."

"How'd you get it written so fast?" Rebel asked as Mack shrugged. "Lemme guess, this is what you've been working on in the past English classed when you've been staring at the back of Lizard's head."

Mack flipped Rebel off and she just laughed at Mack's reaction. The rest of the class they talked about the book they had finished reading. It dragged by, but soon school was over and the two girls found themselves rushing out of the school towards Rebel's limo.

"Mom! I'm home!" Mack called as she closed the door to her place behind Rebel and they dropped their stuff in the living room. "Rebel's here with me."

"It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Montgomery," Rebel said politely as she shook Melanie's hand.

"Yeah, we're going to do homework," Mack said as she shoved Rebel out of the room.

"Mackenzie…" Melanie started.

"What?" Mack asked exasperated as she turned around and glared at her mother. Rebel looked back and forth between them as she bit her lip slightly.

"Nothing, never mind," Melanie said with a sigh as she shook her head.

"Whatever. Next time, don't waste my time."

Rebel kept her mouth shut as Mack grumbled under her breath as she led her friend to her room. She closed the door behind her and pressed a button, causing music to come in from the stereo.

"I'm guessing we're not going to do homework," Rebel said with a small smirk as Mack dropped down onto her bed and brought a notebook to her lap.

"Nope, we're going to talk."

"I didn't think of you as the 'talk' sort of person."

"That's because I'm not. But I have a good reason now. I want to know about you and Jason."

"What about me and Jason?" Rebel asked as she spun around in Mack's sqivel chair.

"Hold on," Mack said as she held up her finger and leaned down to the floor. She lifted the comforter and cried out, "I _knew_ you were under here. I thought I heard a muffled scream of pain when I jumped on my bed."

"Maybe if you didn't have a big butt I would've have almost died under there," Sophie shot back as she crawled out from under the bed. "Oh yeah, your mom is going to be getting back late. She's helping my dad with something," she added as she turned her attention to Rebel.

"Sophie, out!" Mack said as she rolled here eyes and pointed towards the door.

"You're supposed to be babysitting me," she pointed out.

"I'll do it tomorrow. Go bother Baxter or something."

"All right, deal."

Mack waited for Sophie to leave before letting out a heavy sigh. "All right, tell me about you and Jason."

"There's nothing to tell," Rebel said as she made sure not to hold Mack's gaze. "We're just friends."

"Uh-huh," Mack said in a voice that Rebel knew too well; Mack didn't believe her. "C'mon. You've known each other since first grade–"

"Kindergarten."

"Kindergarten and you've been best friends since. You can't tell me that you don't like him, it's extremely obvious. I'm surprised you don't turn green when you see him talking to Meena."

"Why would I be jealous of a girl being stalked by Jason?" Rebel asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"Just answer the question! Do you like him or not?"

Rebel stayed silent for a while before responding, "…On accident."

Mack blinked as she let the information sink in before laughing as she asked, "How do you like someone by accident. Is that even possible."

"Let me put it this way, I never _meant_ to like Jason…it just happened. Kinda like you not wanting to like Newt." Rebel noticed the look on Mack's face before saying quickly, "I know you like him so stop trying to deny it. I think he likes you, too."

"He…I…don't change the subject!" Mack stuttered as her face turned red. "Jason's been your friend for years. If you just tell him you like him I'm sure he'd…"

"Laugh at me?" Rebel interrupted bitterly. "Compare me to Paroom? Never want to be my friend again? No, I can't risk it. Your life is so much easier than mine."

"My life is _easy_?" Mack asked in disbelief as she raised an eyebrow. "You don't know _anything_ about my life. _You_ try moving against your will. _You_ try having to leave you twin and your little sister behind, not knowing if you're ever going to see them again. _You_ try living with someone you can _never_ _EVER_ get along with. And that's only a _piece_ of my life. So, when you want to say that my life is easier than yours, think again, Sawyers!"

"Are you PMSing?" Rebel asked as she raised an eyebrow. "Or did Newt say something to you?"

"I'm more pissed off that Meena would think that I was cutting myself," Mack said as she shook her head. "But that's the image I give off so I guess it's my own fault. Excuse me for a sec."

Mack slid off of her bed and walked into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind herself. She silently opened the medicine cabinet and took out the tiny razor blade. Going through the disinfecting ritual, she pulled back the arm warmer and stared at the puffy pink scars.

"Sorry Reb, but you just wouldn't understand," she sighed as she dragged the blade across her arm and the familiar feeling of release swept through her and instantly calmed her nerves.


	15. Savin’ Me

**Chapter Fifteen-Savin' Me**

That night, after her talk with Mack, Rebel sat hanging upside down on her bed thinking about Mack's strange behavior.

"She says she doesn't cut herself, but yet every time either me or Newt says anything that she takes as offensive. She gets up and leaves the room and comes back about ten minutes later. It so does not take ten minutes for someone to go to the bathroom, at least I think." She said to herself

She sat straight back up and then bit her lip in thought, "Those arm warmers are quite suspicious, and as a junior member of the CIA, I know suspicious when I see it. That gives me an idea!"

She quickly got up and turned on her hot pink laptop and put the webcam on top. She logged on and messaged Jason.

"What's up?" he said as soon as he came up on the screen

"I need your advice oh great master of spying." She said sarcastically

"Ha, what is it, keep the master of spying thing for later though," he paused, nodding. "I like it." Rebel rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. "Okay, what is it?"

"Look, what do these clues add up to you," she began, "Arm warmers, putting your hands in your pockets and book bag over and over again, going to the bathroom for extended periods of time when someone offends you, and then blocking your friends out."

He looked away in thought and then turned back to face the camera, "Either she's a terrorist, or someone who's trying to commit suicide."

Rebel pursed her lips, "That's all I needed, later Jase."

Jason nodded and logged off. Rebel did the same and spun back around in her chair, staring up at the ceiling. She put the tip of her white painted finger nail in her mouth in thought, and then something caught her eye.

"That's it."

Rebel tied up her pink low Converse and headed out her front door. After a long ride in a car, she came to a large house with a pool and everything. She went to a side building that was supposed to be used for a guest house, but was currently in use for another purpose. Loud music poured out of an open window of a song Rebel was oh too familiar  
with.

"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, You are the music in, are the music in me."

"Leave him to still be singing that God forsaken song!" Rebel said, tossing her silver bag over her shoulder and placing her hands on her hips as she knocked on the door.

The voice inside kept singing, she beat on the door again before yelling, "HEY!"

The music stopped and the door swung open. The person on the other side smiled widely.

"And what can I do for you?"

"You can stop singing that song and you can help me out, got it Lizard?" She said, pushing Newt inside the small building.

"What is it that I have to help you with anyway?" he said, making a face

"Oh, don't you give me that face Newt, this is something you've been burning to do for weeks, so I'd shut up, stop looking disgusted and sit down." She said

Newt shrugged and sat down.

"Look, Jason and I have reason to believe that Mack may be cutting herself."

Newt crossed his arms over his head and looked away, shaking his head, "I knew it," he said in a low whisper, "I just didn't want to admit it was true."

"I know," she said, sitting down beside him, "That's what I thought."

She began to awkwardly fiddle with the bottom of the grey vest that was over top of her white polo shirt. She looked over at him and smiled weakly.

"What do you have to ask me that has to do with that?" he said

"I think we need to do something, something drastic, something that I know will get to her, something that will make her stop for good." She said

She looked at Newt and then looked away.

"Hey, when we were in the Rec center didn't you say she had bad ties with her mom?" he said

Rebel nodded and then a look of revelation came upon her face. She gasped and then looked back at him, "I get it now, we go to her mom and talk about it with her."

"No, I was going to say that we lock her mom up in a closet and not let her out and then she'll stop." He said

Rebel's jaw dropped as she put her palm to her face and shook her head.

"Oh, but I like your idea better." He said

She looked at him and nodded. A few minutes later, Rebel and Newt were back at the White House walking to Mack's.

"You know the plan, right?"

Newt opened his mouth to say something, but before he did, Rebel caught him, "And this plan has nothing, and I mean absolutely nothing to do with putting Mack's mother in a closet!"

"Hey, I wasn't going to say that!" he said

"Good Newt!" Rebel said, sarcastically patting him on top of the head as they walked to the door.

Rebel put on a big smile and said, "Here we go."

She knocked on the door to be greeted by Mack's mom.

"Rebel, it's so nice to see you again, and Newt, I believe." She said

Newt nodded as Rebel said, "You too Ms. Montgomery, we need to talk to you, about something super serious."

"Come inside." She said, gesturing inside the door.

Newt and Rebel came and sat on the couch as Melanie came and sat in the chair across from them.

"Shoot." Melanie nodded towards them

Rebel looked down at the ground and then over at Newt. She sighed loudly as Newt nodded at her.

"Ms. Montgomery, we have a reason to believe, and enough evidence to prove that Mack is…" she began looking around nervously, messing with her vest again, "cutting herself."

Melanie shook her head and put her head in her hands sighing. "I knew it. I knew I couldn't trust her!"

Newt stood up, putting his hands in his pockets and looking over at Melanie, who had stood up as well, pacing back and forth.

"Ms. Montgomery, look, I know what she's doing is really bad, but we've gotten Rebel here through a really bad loss and we can help her too! We're all in this together!" he said.

"I don't know, I mean…" she paused

"Newt, we aren't the cast of High School Musical, much to your disbelief." Rebel cut in.

"I know, but look, we can help her! I swear we can!" he said

"I just don't know, you two are only fourteen, and Mackenzie needs real help, professional help." She said

Rebel opened her mouth to say something, but then shut it again, looking around and then sitting back down.

"We need to know how long she's done this." Newt said.

Melanie began to tell them everything.

"Wow," Rebel said, shaking her head, pushing a piece of blonde hair out of her eyes. Newt ran his right hand through his hair and sighed. "I think we need to be going now." Rebel said, gesturing to Newt.

"Yeah" he replied, getting up and standing behind Rebel.

"Thank you for your time Ms. Montgomery, and please don't tell Mack about this, we'd rather get it out of her ourselves than have her attack us." Rebel said

Melanie nodded, "Have a good day."

"You too," Newt said

As they walked back to Rebel's, Rebel continued to talk about the whole situation to a very silent Newt.

"What's up?" she asked, turning to the boy

"I just cannot believe this, all this, why does every girl I fall in love with get into some sort of trouble? Am I like bad luck on someone dudette? First you and now Mack!" he said, looking at her with hurt apparent in his blue eyes

Rebel pursed her lips and shook her head at him. A feeling of pain went through her chest. She put one hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes, "I know I don't say this a lot, and I don't know if you'll ever hear me say this again but, Newt, you are a great guy, you may not be the brightest crayon in the box but you have a good heart, and that's all that matters. You aren't bad luck on anyone, if anything, you're good luck, God knows where I would have been if it wasn't for you."

He half smiled, "I guess."

"No," she paused, "You know."

----------------------

The next day at school, Newt and Rebel headed up to Mack's locker and stopped in front of it.

"I don't know if I should be saying Hi or running?" Mack said, sarcasm oozing from her voice, "Seriously guys, what's up?"

"We need to talk to you Mack." Newt said

"Ooh, serious Lizard, should I be scared yet." Mack said with more sarcasm

"He's serious."

"Thank you Little Miss Obvious."

The three walked into an empty classroom a few feet down and shut the door behind them.

"We talked to your mom last night," Rebel began, "We know everything."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mack said

"We know it all Mack, about you and your cutting." Newt said, not looking her in the eyes

"You double timing traitors, both of you." She said, staring them both down, "You two deserve to burn in hell."

"No we don't!" Rebel said, "We did this to protect you!"

"You aren't protecting me!"

"Yes we are! Do you know what you're doing?"

"Yes, and you sure as hell don't!"

"Mack!"

"Leave me alone! I hope that you're happy now!"

"I'll be happy when you stop this! I thought we were friends!"

"I thought the same thing until you freaking went and got in my business!"

"HEY!" Newt yelled, "That's enough!"

Rebel got away from Mack and went standing behind Newt.

"Yeah, stand behind the Lizard, just like always, you big coward!" Mack sneered.

"Mack, stop it!" Newt said

"You know what?" Mack said, getting in Newt's face, "You stop it!" She poked him hard in the chest and ran out the door. Rebel and Newt followed after her, chasing her down the hallway and into another corridor before Mack slowed down and came to a stop right in front of Newt. She put her hands to her head as Rebel caught up with the both of them.

"Mack?" Newt asked as she fell back into his arms Rebel gasped as Newt looked around furiously, looking for someone. "Rebel, give me your phone and go get someone, Dr. Vanderslice, Stickler, anyone, just go!" he said

Rebel got out the pink Razor and chucked it over at Newt, who caught it with his left hand. Rebel took one look at Newt before bolting off down the hallway. Newt looked back down at Mack as he dialed 911.

"Just stay Mack, okay, stay here."


	16. Broken

**Chapter Sixteen-Broken **

"Rebel!" Cory called as the girl ran past him. "What's going on? What's the rush?"

"It's Mack! She fainted! Something's wrong!" Was all Rebel replied as she continued running. "Go find Newt!"

"Meena, let's go!" Cory said before they started to run down the hallway. They found Newt knelt down on the ground yelling into Rebel's hot pink razor phone. "Newt! What happened? What's going on?"

"I don't know, dude," he responded as he shook his head. "She just fell. I can't tell what's wrong."

"Wait, take a look at this," Meena said as she pointed at the arm warmers. Near the wrist there was a dark spot that seemed to shine. Meena pulled black the arm warmer on both wrists and they all flinched when they saw the blood that was slowly dripping out some of the cuts. "So we were right."

Rebel came back with Jason and Dr. Vanderslice in tow. Dr. Vanderslice continually asked Newt what had happened as they waited for an ambulance to show up. The paramedics ran up to them and strapped Mack down on a gurney. Rebel slowly shook her head as she peered down at her friend; she looked pale…too pale.

"Wait, can one of us go with her?" Rebel asked as they ran alongside the paramedics who were pushing the gurney towards the front door.

"Only one," a paramedic responded.

"In that case, Newt, you should go with her."

"Me? Why me?" Newt asked in shock as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Just go!" They all shouted at him as they shoved him forward. He nodded and quickly followed the paramedics out of the school down the stairs, and into the back of the ambulance. He stared at Mack's face as they started on their way to the hospital. He reached out and hesitated before taking her hand in his. His face showed concern when her hand felt a little bit cold to his touch.

"Will she be ok?" He asked once he noticed a paramedic staring at him.

"It's hard to say. It depends if we got here in time. If we did, then she will only need some donated blood and psychological attention. If we didn't…then there's a chance that she could slip into a coma, and it would be hard to tell from there."

Newt nodded as he bit his lip and a tear slipped down his cheek. Once they reached the hospital he was told to stay in the waiting room. He let out a shuddering sigh before he plopped down in a chair. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Rebel's cell phone. He quickly called Cory and told them what the doctor had told him and for them to get there as soon as they could.

"I can't believe this…" he muttered as he shook his head and buried his face in his arms once he brought his knees up to his chest. "This can't be happening…"

_"Mmmm," Mack groaned as she tried to open her eyes. She expected to wake up in her bedroom, but what she saw scared her. _

_She saw black. _

_Everything around her was black. She tried to get to her feet but hissed in pain as her wrists throbbed. She finally got to her feet and looked around as her heart beat sped up in fear. _

_"Wh-where is everyone?" Her voice echoed in the darkness and she heard the fear well in her voice. "Rebel? Jason? Newt? Anyone?" _

_'Don't panic. Don't panic. Just because you don't know where you are doesn't mean you have to panic' _

_Suddenly, everything around her turned white and she had to close her eyes to make sure the glare didn't hurt her eyes. Once she opened them she found that she was standing in the hallway of Washington Prep. _

_"At least I didn't miss school," she muttered to herself as she began to walk the path that led her to her locker. People passed by her but what was strange was the fact that they were all quiet. "That's weird, this school is never quiet." She just shrugged as she continued down the hall to her locker. She smiled a little when she saw Jason and Rebel standing by her locker, their backs were facing her. _

_"Hey guys, what's going on?" She asked as she walked up to them. She rose and eybrow when they didn't turn around to acknowledge her. "Are you mad at me for snapping at you? Because it is kind of your fault but you have no right to be mad at me!" Mack frowned as she waited for them to say something. "Dang, what can a girl do to get some attention around here?" She asked as she reached forward to tap Rebel's shoulder. _

_"Wha–?" Mack brought her arm back as her eyes widened in shock. She reached her hand forwarda again…and it sailed through Rebel's shoulder. "What?" She walked around to face Rebel and Jason and saw that they had tears in their eyes. Mack turned around to see that Newt, Meena, and Cory were also with them; they were crying as well. It was then Mack noticed it. On her locker door was a picture of her. Flowers were around it and there were many cards, pictures, and flowers on the floor in front of her locker saying things like 'Rest in Peace' and 'She will be missed'. _

_"I can't believe she's gone," Cory said as he shook his head. _

_"Waddya mean gone? I'm right here?" Mack practically shouted as she glared at him. _

_"I feel as if this is all my fault," Rebel said as her shoulders shook. _

_"Don't blame yourself," Jason said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she leaned against him. "You did all that you could do. In the end she just lost too much blood." He kissed the side of her head and gave her shoulder a squeeze. _

_"Lost blood?" Mack asked in confusion. She glanced down at her wrists and saw the dried blood that coated them. "I…died? But, I don't understand…" _

_She looked up and saw that Newt was the only one in the hallway now. Mack looked around to see where everyone went but was startled to hear Newt speak. _

_"I loved you, y'know," he spoke up. _

_"W-what?" Mack asked as she blinked in confusion. _

_"I loved you," he repeated as he stood close to her. "Ever since I fisrt met you to tell you the truth," he added as he reached out and pushed back the single cerulean blue streak that was in her hair, causing her to tremble at the touch. "Why'd you do that? Why'd you ct yourself?" _

_"I…I never meant for this to happen. I was just trying to find a way to escape…from the pain." _

_"Well, you succeeded." Those words stung Mack as a sad look crossed Newt's face. "That day…when all this happened…I was going to tell you how much I liked you. But…I never got the chance." _

_"Newt, I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen," Mack said as she wiped the tears that were falling down her face. _

_"I know," he said as he smiled a little. Mack started forward but everything turned black again and she started to shiver. She sank to her knees and began to cry. _

"What's going on? Is she ok?" Rebel demanded once she ran into the waiting room to the hospital. "Newt? What's wrong with her?"

"She's in a coma," he responded in a hoarse voice as he lifted his blue eyes and looked at her. "You're not allowed in her room yet, but you can look in through the window."

"Thanks," Rebel said as she started down the hallway that lead to Mack's room.

"I'll come with you," Jason said as he fell into step with her. They stayed silent as they walked down the hall. They stopped to ask a doctor where Mack's room was and Rebel held her breath as they peered in through the window.

"She shouldn't be in here," Rebel said as she shook her head. "I should've tried harder. Maybe then she…" her voice trailed off as tears fell down her face. Jason looked at her and hesitantly wrapped and arm around her shoulders. She moved closer to him and rested her head on his chest as she sniffed.

"You did all that you could," Jason told her. "You were a great friend by trying to help her see what she was doing was wrong. The rest was up to her. It was her choice to listen to you or not. So don't put the blame on yourself."

"..Jason, I don't want to stay here," Rebel said after a moment of silence. "Can we go somewhere? Just to talk?"

"Sure," he responded as she smiled, took her hand, and led her back out.

"You shouldn't be here," Newt whispered as he placed his hand on the glass as he looked into Mack's room. "You shouldn't be in here. You should be with us…with me. I love you. You can't be taken away, not yet, not until you know….please, just hang on a bit longer. For me. Without you…I'm broken…"


	17. What I've Done

**Chapter 17: What I've Done  
**  
Three days later, Rebel, Jason, and Newt sat in the lobby of the hospital at 11:30 PM. Rebel sat in the middle of the two boys with her pink iPod's ear buds in her ears mouthing the words to "Thnks Fr The Mmrs" by Fall Out Boy, fighting sleep and clutching Jason's hand with her free hand.

Jason squeezed Rebel's hand and nervously bit his lip, looking around the empty room. He glanced over at the girl beside him. She still had tear tracks going down her face and had her head tilted from the right, obviously really tired.

Newt sat with his head in his hands as he had been doing for the last few days. Rebel occasionally put her iPod in her lap and put one hand on his back or linked her fingers up with his as she had Jason's.

Jason tapped Rebel on the shoulder, "Reb, hey," he paused. She let go of his hand and pushed her bangs out of her eyes and looked over at him. He gestured over his shoulder where Ms. Samuels was standing with her hands in her pockets smiling weakly.

Rebel took her ear buds out and shut off the iPod as Newt looked up when she stood up. "Coming" Rebel yawned

"Jason, Newton, do you need a ride home?" Samantha asked

Newt simply shook his head and then said, his voice cracking, "Nah, I'm staying right here."

"Newt," Rebel said hoarsely, "You haven't left here in three days, come with us, you can stay with me, Jason's staying since it's Friday."

Newt shook his head, "I need to be here in case she wakes up."

"Okay, see you tomorrow?" Rebel said

Newt nodded and waved lazily.

As Jason, Rebel and Ms. Samuels walked out of the hospital, Ms. Samuels turned to face the kids, "Hey I'm going to go get the car, you two stay here alright?"

"Mom, you drove, as in you took your car?"

"What, did you think I couldn't do it?"

"Whatever," Rebel said watching her mom turn and walk away.

"You look so tired." Jason said, staring at the girl, whose hair was up in a messy bun on top of her head, the black bow that was tied in it was coming untied and hung limply at the back of her head.

Rebel frowned deeper and nodded. Jason put his arm around her and sighed as she put her head on his chest as they stood until Ms. Samuels came back around with the car.

When they got back to the White House and at Rebel's, Rebel had changed into a pair of designer sweat pants and the same white tank top she had worn to school weeks before. She grabbed her black skeleton puppy plush off of her bed and walked into the living room and sat down on the recliner and pushed the head rest back down, staring up at the ceiling.

Jason sat on the couch and stared at the girl, "You haven't said a word in three hours, that's not like you."

"Jase, my best friend," she paused, he had raised an eyebrow at her, "gal pal," she corrected herself, "is in a coma, and there's nothing I can do, and I feel like it's my fault and, and, I don't know what to do!"

She put her head in her hands and began to cry again. "Newt is so depressed and Mack's mom is freaking out and Meena's crying all the time, and I, I."

She sobbed into her hands once again as Jason got up from the couch and sat on the arm rest of the chair. He put both arms around her and pulled her into his chest. "Shh…it's okay, I swear, I know that Mack's going to be okay, she's just like that, remember, I told you that she'd come back around after you had that fight when you were in the samba dress."

Rebel nodded, but kept crying, "This is different Jason, way different, this is life or death, not friend ship or enemies."

He gently stroked her hair as he saw Ms. Samuels coming into the room from the hall with a distressed look on her face.

"I got this." He mouthed to her. Ms. Samuels nodded and went the other way.

She clutched at his CIA t-shirt and continued crying, "Jase, she's going to die! I know it! Everyone I know dies, my dad is pretty much dead because he's been MIA in Iraq since we were ten, and my mom died, and now Mack! I can't take it anymore! I'm wondering if this is a sign that I shouldn't be here! Maybe I need to die with them."

Jason felt his breath get caught up in throat, "No, you don't. I know you've had a rough year and a half, but it'll get better I promise. You still don't know if your dad is dead or not, he's just missing, come on Reb, you know you'd be missed."

"By who?" she sniffled

"Your mom, Mack, maybe Meena, Baxter," he paused and laughed before saying the next few words, "You know Newt would miss you, you're his musical buddy."

Rebel half smiled, but didn't say anything.

"And Rebel," he paused, feeling his stomach flip before he continued, "I'd miss you, a whole lot more than you'd think."

"What?" she said staring up at him.

He laughed nervously, his brown eyes not meeting her blue ones, "Uh, yeah."

"Yeah, what?"

"Rebel, I don't know how to say this, but," he gestured awkwardly with his hands, trying to form words, and then decided to finish it all off. He leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips. Rebel began to kiss back when she pulled away quickly.

Her eyes welled back up with tears as she stared at the boy. "Jason…" she said, standing up and backing up.

"What did I do?" he said

"This, this, this just isn't the right time, I'm sorry, I can't do this!" she turned to the hallway and ran back to her room, slamming the door shut behind her leaving the boy she had always wanted alone in the living room wondering why he had ever decided to tell her the truth in the first place.

Back at the hospital, Newt was standing by the window, looking into Mack's room. He pulled Rebel's phone out of his pocket, wondering why he still had it and looked at the clock. It read: 12:30 AM.

He sighed as the clock disappeared and showed a picture of Rebel and Mack. Mack had the hood of her hoodie up and Rebel had her black and silver fedora on and both girls were making a face in the camera and Rebel held up the peace sign.

Newt smiled and then looked back into the room. The girl in the picture and the girl lying the bed seemed so different, as if they weren't the same person. The girl with her best friend seemed somewhat happy, full of life and beautiful. However, the girl in the bed looked pale and depressing. Newt shook his head, sliding the pink phone back into his pocket.

He went and sat back down rubbing his eyes. An elderly woman walked past Mack's room and briefly looked inside and slowly shook her head. She walked over and sat beside Newt.

"You seem young son, is that your girlfriend in there?" she asked

Newt shook his head, "No ma'am, just a," he paused, "well, I don't really know."

"You love her don't you?" she said

"How do you know?" Newt said, lowering his eyebrows

"No boy that didn't truly love a girl would sit in a lobby for hours upon time and wait for a slight hope that she'll wake up." She said

"I guess" Newt shrugged

"I really do wish you the best of luck son." She said, standing up and nodding.

"Thanks" Newt replied as she walked away.

She then turned back around and faced Newt again.

"Oh, if you truly believe and have faith in someone with all of your heart, love will conquer all." She said

Newt raised an eyebrow and nodded as she disappeared again.

"I've had faith in this for three days now, I don't know what to think anymore.

Back at Rebel's, Jason lay in the dark on the couch staring up at the ceiling battling with himself in his head.

_'I don't know what I did wrong, I guess she's still upset over Mack, I mean, it was her best friend, but still I don't know why she didn't want to kiss me, she did technically kiss me for like four seconds and then she freaked out.'_ He thought.

"God, what have I done?" he sighed out loud.

"Jason?" a groggy sounding voice said from the direction of the hallway

Jason sat up to see Rebel standing in the hallway, pulling her hair out of its messy ponytail and running her hand through it, staring at him.

"What?"

"I just wanted to say, well," she walked over to the couch and sat down beside him, "I'm sorry, it's not that I didn't want to kiss you, because really," she paused, "I did, but the thing is," she took both of her hands in his, "It doesn't feel right being with you right now, I don't mean to sound like Vanessa Hudgens but maybe we'll find our place a little later, but right now…"

"You've gotta go on your own way." Jason sighed

Rebel laughed, "Not exactly, but I really need to be looking out for Mack and Newt right now, but seriously, maybe later, I'd consid…accept, totally." She smiled

Jason smiled at her and shortly kissed her on the lips.

"Sorry, I couldn't wait that long." He said

Rebel sighed, smiled, and then rolled her eyes. They sat in the darkness, sitting back to back like they did when they were little, talking about everything and then she told him about everything that had happened that morning, which was something she hadn't done. It took everything that was in her not to start crying again.

Jason sat there in the dead silence minutes later until he turned around and saw that Rebel had fell asleep. He put a hand on her back as he shifted over, gently laying her down on her back.

He got up to go over to the recliner to take her previous place. He looked over at her and smiled. He didn't know why, but he knew then and there, he loved this girl.

The next day, Jason and Rebel got up early to go to the hospital. When they arrived, they found Newt in his previous position in the chair right outside Mack's room.

"Hey," Rebel said, messing with one of the keychains that dangled off of her purse and glancing over at Newt.

"Hey," he chocked out

"You okay? I mean, you know, as okay as you could be right now." Jason  
said

Newt nodded, staring into Mack's room, where a doctor was in there checking on her and Ms. Montgomery was staring blankly at her daughter.

The doctor walked out and Newt shot up, running over to the lady.

"What's wrong with her? Is she ever going to wake up, please tell me!" He practically yelled.

"Newt!" Rebel gasped, running up to the boy and grabbing his arm

Newt jerked away from her standing straight in front of the doctor.

"Sir, we can't really release much to you even though you are a friend."

"Please!" He begged, "Look, that girl in there, I love her, the least you could do for me right now is tell me something about her!"

Rebel stood watching the scene with her hands in the pocket of her pink hoodie with a distant look on her face.

The doctor sighed, "Okay, look, she's doing fine, but she isn't waking up, she's regained color, but here's the problem as I stated before, she is not waking up, if she does not wake up by next week at this time, we are pronouncing her brain dead."

Rebel gasped out loud and lunged forward, "You can't do that!" she yelled, "You don't know if she is brain dead or not, I've passed out many times before and was only out for an hour or so, but Jason here has passed out for a whole day, people are different, you don't know what will happen."

She backed up, shaking her head furiously as Jason put a hand on her shoulder pulling her back towards him.

"I'm sorry, doctor's orders."

"Well you know what I think of you and your doctor buddies?" Rebel said. She put her hand in the air. Jason, knowing what she was about to do and the chance it would get them kicked out of the hospital, he grabbed her arm.

"Let me go!" Rebel hissed, pulling away from him.

"Listen, why don't you three go and take a breather and have time to accept the facts." The doctor said, walking out of the room.

"That, that….." Rebel hissed

Newt stood their numbly, staring at the girl. "Jason, I can't take being in here anymore, could we go somewhere else?" she said

"Sure" he replied

"Newt, feel free to come with us." She said

Newt shook his head again.

Rebel and Jason walked out of the hospital and Rebel swore she would take a few days off of her visitations, as Jason suggested, because it was getting to her.

The next Tuesday, right after school, Newt, Rebel, Meena, Cory, Sophie and Jason went down to the hospital.

They sat in their usual places until Mack's mom came out to face them for the first time since the accident.

"Thank you so much for your support, it means a lot." She said

"No problem at all." Meena said

"You all can come in, three at a time." She said

They separated into two different groups. Sophie went with Rebel and Jason  
and Cory, Meena, and Newt went together.

As they went in, Sophie clutched Rebel's pant leg tightly. Jason and Rebel sat in two chairs beside her bed and Sophie sat up in Rebel's lap.

Rebel swallowed hard, taking a look at her friend, who looked so sick and hurt. She took a deep breath and gave Sophie a quick hug, who was crying quietly.

"Soph, can you hop down for a second?" Rebel said

Sophie obeyed and went and stood beside Jason's chair as Rebel walked over to Mack's bed side.

"Hey girl, I know you probably can't hear me right now, or maybe you can, I was out cold for like an hour and a half with the whole house fire thing and I could only hear when I was about to wake up, so I guess you can't, but anyway, I wanted you to know we really missed you here, especially the Lizard," she smiled, "Anyway, I've got to update you on so much," she paused, feeling Jason stare through her, "So yeah, you need to wake up, please, for me, for Newt, for everyone."

"Rebel?"

Rebel turned around to see Sophie standing behind her. "Yeah?" she replied

"Can I tell her something?" she said shyly

Rebel nodded, and motioned for her to come forward as she went to sit back down.

"Hey Mack, I'm really sorry that I may have added to your sadness. Please come back. You and Rebel were the best baby sitters ever. Please." She begged

She walked back over and stood beside Rebel until she motioned that she could get back up in her lap again.

They sat and stared around for a minute until the heart monitor went up.

"Jase, is it me or did that monitor go up?" Rebel said

Jason stared at it for a minute before letting his jaw drop a little.

"What?"

He nodded slowly.

"Oh my God, I have to go get Newt, Sophie get down!" Rebel gasped

"Don't, wait for a second alright." He said

Rebel nodded and sat back down. It went up again and again with every second.

Rebel ran over to where Mack was and took her hand. "Hey Mack, if you can here me, squeeze my hand but don't crush it."

After a brief moment of heavy waiting, pressure was applied onto Rebel's hand from Mack. Rebel dropped her hand and ran over to Jason, tossing her arms around his neck and beginning to cry again.

"She's awake!" She let go of him and then lunged forward and crashed her lips on his.

Jason pulled away in awe before saying, "Go get the others!"

Rebel ran out of the room yelling, "She's awake," just as Mack opened her eyes.


	18. Don't Leave me

**Chapter 18: Don't Leave Me**

"Am I dead?" Mack asked as she stared at the ceiling. She looked around the room and her eyes rested on Sophie. "Never mind, I'm still here. They wouldn't let pests in heaven."

"Yep, she's back!" Sophie said happily as she gave her a huge hug. "You had us all worried. Do you know what we've been through the last three days?"

"Not as much as me, I'm guessing," Mack muttered as she patted Sophie's back. She looked up when she felt Newt's intense gaze. Rebel looked back and forth between them with a knowing look in her eyes.

"C'mon guys, let's let them have time to catch up," Rebel said as she started to push Sophie out of the room.

"But I want to see what happens!" She whined as she moved towards the door.

"You won't be able to see without any eyes!" Rebel threatened as she shoved them all out of the room. She gave Mack a look before closing the door behind herself. Newt pulled up a chair and sat down next to the bed, not taking his eyes off of her.

"Go ahead and say it, you're disappointed in me," Mack said with a sigh as she stared at the ceiling.

"I would say that if it were true," Newt responded. "I'm not disappointed. I'm kind of hurt that you wouldn't tell me about this. If you needed help you should've just come to me or Rebel instead of doing…that."

"I'm sorry," Mack said softly. "I can't really explain why I did it, except that I couldn't stop. In a way, it helped me remember that I was alive, if that makes sense."

"It does," he said with a nod. "But…hurting yourself to find that out? Mack, your emotions can help you decide if you were alive." He took a deep breath and continued, "I know I'm alive because my feelings for you grow each and every single day." Mack looked at him and saw his face turn a light shade of red as he stared back at her. She slowly leaned over until her lips touched his in a soft and gentle kiss. She pulled away, blushing as he smiled and took her hand. "Everything will be fine. I promise You'll get better and we can leave all of this in the past." Mack looked past him and out the window where her mother was staring at her, slowly shaking her head.

"Somehow I don't think that will be easy," she said slowly.

-----------------

"I'm so glad she's ok," Rebel said as she sat in the cafeteria, sipping a cup of lemonade she bought down the street. (No one trusts the cafeteria food.) "I don't think I could worry anymore without exploding."

"She's lucky to have a great friend like you," Jason said with a smile. His smile faded when he looked towards the front of the hospital where a man and two kids suddenly ran in. "Hey Reb, do those two kids look like Montgomery to you?" He asked as he pointed.

Rebel raised an eyebrow before turning around to see where he was pointing. A man with shaggy black hair and blue eyes was talking to a person behind a front desk. A boy, who looked about their age, was standing next to the man. He also had shaggy black hair but he had green eyes. He was holding onto a girl who had black hair in two ponytails, but she had one blue eye and one green eye.

"Yeah, they do," she responded as she turned around. "She said something about leaving her family, do you think that's them?"

"Only one way to find out."

Rebel nodded and got out of her seat. She walked over to the family, keeping her eyes on the little girl. Once she reached them she said, "Excuse me. Are you looking for someone?"

"We're looking for our sister," the little girl responded.

"Maybe I can help."

"Her name's Mackenzie Montgomery. She looks like Matt, here," she said as she pointed to the boy who was holding him.

"I know where she is. I'm Rebel Samuels, Mack's best friend. Are you her family?" Rebel asked.

"Yes. I'm her twin brother Matt and this is our little sister Max," he said as he smiled and shook Rebel's hand. "Sorry about my sister. Not this one, Mack I mean. We knew she was…I guess I can say unstable. We thought that her leaving would make her stop cutting."

"But her fighting with your mother made her start again," Rebel said with a sigh.

"That really doesn't surprise me," Matt said as he shook his head. "Mack and mom never got along. Probably because mom tried to force herself into Mack's life." He turned and looked at the man that appeared by him, his father. "Dad, can we see her now?"

"The doctors told me she was talking to her boyfriend," he responded.

"Boyfriend?" Matt asked in what Rebel heard was surprise and confusion.

"Newt Livingston," Rebel told him. "He goes to our school."

"Livingston," Max repeated. "Isn't there a Livingston on the Supreme Court?"

"That's his mother," Rebel said with a nod. "He's a really cool dude but he's kind of spacey. I'm sure if we explained to him that you're her family he'll let you see her instead of hogging her."

She led them towards her friend's hospital room. She gave Jason a look as she passed by but didn't say anything. Max was skipping happily next to them. She guessed it was because she hasn't seen her sister in a while. Rebel went in and told Newt that her family was here and he left without another word. Rebel noticed a look of hostility shoot between Newt and Matt before he and Max went into the room.

"How is she?" Rebel asked him.

"She's doing fine," Newt responded in a tight voice as he glared into the room. "She said she'll try to stop and that we're going to need to stick by her now more than ever. She understands how hard that this will be."

"That's great. So…what about you two?"

"We're not together yet. It's not official at least." Newt paused and asked, "Do you want to know what she said to me."

"Yeah."

"She said 'don't leave me'."

"Oh. What you say?"

"I never will. And that's a promise I'm definitely going to keep, no matter what happens to me."


	19. A Little He Said, She Said

Chapter 19: A Little He Said, She Said

A week later, Mack got moved into a regular room that allowed more visitors. Matt, Max, Rebel, Newt, and Jason were all in the room at once this time.

"Uh, Mack," Matt said right as his twin locked eyes with him, "I've got something to tell you."

"What? You're acting like someone died? What happened?" she asked in alarm.

Rebel stifled a laugh as Jason leaned down and whispered, "This is serious, shut up!"

"Mack, Mom thinks it would be a good idea if, er, we moved to DC with you guys." He said slowly as he looked at her face for a reaction.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she said, jolting up straight, sending the heart monitor flying.

Newt stood up, took her hand and said, "Sit back."

"You do not own me." She glared at him. Rebel looked over at Jason as if she was waiting for a signal. "Go ahead" Jason said, rolling his eyes. Rebel burst out laughing, burying her face in her hands. "Hey Reb!" Mack said. Rebel looked up and stopped laughing as Mack flipped her off. Rebel smiled a little as she rolled her eyes as Mack smirked.

"What's going on in here?" Melanie said as she entered her daughter's room.

"Is this some kind of joke, am I being punk'd?" Mack asked as she looked around the room.

"And before you ask," Rebel hissed, looking over at Newt who had his mouth opened as if he were about to say something, "We are NOT going to meet Ashton!" Newt crossed his arms over his chest and glared over at Rebel.

"What?" Melanie asked in exasperation.

"Are they really moving here?" Mack asked as she pointed her finger in her siblings' direction.

Melanie nodded, "I think it would be for the best Mackenzie, after all, you've only landed yourself in a hospital, what," she tapped her chin sarcastically, "three times"

"Oh give it up mother. It's like Newt said, let's leave the past behind us and move on!" she said with a wave of her hand.

"Since when does the boy who thinks you can have a rain ball fight make all the decisions? You two act like you two are married or something. Well get this straight Mackenzie, I am your mother and I make your decisions for you!" she said as she stared hard at her daughter.

Rebel stood up, "Not to be rude or anything, but Newt's right." Melanie rolled her eyes.

"You do not make all the decisions for me mother, and I'm sick of this!" Mack spat.

"Mack!" Newt said, watching the monitors soar.

"You! Out! Now!" Melanie said, pointing at Newt.

"Whatever" Newt said, walking out of the room.

"I'm going to go talk to him, later Mack." Rebel frowned Jason pointed at Rebel as she walked out of the room and then walked out behind her, leaving Mack in the room with her mom and her siblings.

"Matt, go get Max something to eat." Melanie said, handing her children some money. Matt nodded, waved, and then walked out of the room.

"Mackenzie Montgomery who do you think you are? You do not talk to other people like that, let alone me!"

"Well you're treating my friends and my, er, boyfriend like crap, what am I supposed to do?"

"You need better friends, look at yours! Your best friends mom died and she ended up going through a situation very similar to yours. Her boyfriend stalks people! Your boyfriend has no common sense! That Bahavian girl knows nothing about America and that kid that lives near the kitchen likes to screw things up!" She said, "I don't know what to fear for the most, you or your friends."

"You know what mom, why don't you just leave and come back later and maybe we'll talk."

"Fine!"

A few minutes later, Newt and Rebel came back in the room. "Hey" Rebel said, "We just saw your mom walk by, are you going to tell us what happened?" Mack rolled her eyes. "The usual?"

Newt looked over at her and raised his eyebrows.

"Okay! Fine!" Mack said, "We had an argument about you guys."

"About us?" Rebel said

"Yeah, she thinks you guys are a bad influence or something, stupid woman."

"Mack!" Newt said

Mack rolled her eyes again.

"I know you're going to strongly disagree with me, but I think you need to make up with your mom, it'd make things easier." Rebel said

"How so?" Mack said

"If you make up with your mom, then it won't make you so angry anymore because you'll get along." She said

"Yeah, and then when she turns her back on me after a while, it'll still be peachy!" she hissed

"Come on Mack! Be serious!" Newt said.

"Look you two, I really need some time to myself right now, why don't you two go practice your stupid HSM song or something."

"Whatever" Rebel said, "When are you getting out?"

"Two weeks" she said

"'Kay, bye" Rebel said as Newt followed after her.

-------------------

A few weeks later, Rebel and Jason walked into Washington Prep hand in hand. Rebel stopped at her locker spinning in the combination, still not letting go of Jason. She pulled up, it wouldn't come open.

"You're going to have to let go sometime." She smiled, looking over at him. He obeyed and then stared off into space. She pulled her locker open just as Newt walked by.

"Hey Newt!" Rebel said happily

"Hey dudette. This is going to be the best day ever, know why?" he said

"Yeah Newt, I do, we've talked about if for three weeks now." She said with a smile.

"Hey, look!" Jason said, poking Rebel in the side. Rebel turned around to see Mack walking into school with Matt and Max. Max was clutching Matt's hand, with one hand on her pink book bag.

Rebel ran up to her friend, "Hey!" She then noticed something odd. "Is it me, or do your clothes fit like mine, you know, not hanging off of you like a trash bag, no offense intended?" she said as she stuffed her hands into her Washington Prep Pep Squad hoodie.

Mack rolled her eyes staring at her outfit, and nodded, "Mom's idea, she said I can't hide jack crap when my clothes are tight."

"Do you want to know if it works for you?" Rebel smiled

"Huh?" Mack asked.

"NEWT!" Rebel yelled

"Yeah, what?" Newt ran up to the girl and then stopped in his tracks, "Woah"

"So Jessica Alba fantastic, instant classic, boys like 'woah'!" Rebel  
sang

Mack glared over at her, she hissed, "Not again."

"Sorry," Rebel said, putting her hands back in her pockets and looking away.

"I hate this," Mack scowled.

"I like it," Newt said perkily.

"Perv," Matt and Rebel said at the same time. They then pointed at each other, mouths agape.

"Nice one!" Rebel said

"Would you two stop being stupid!" Mack snapped.

"Sorry."

As Matt went to drop off Max upstairs, Mack went with Rebel and Newt to find the others. They went out into the quad to find Jason listening to Meena and Cory fixing one of their songs.

"I'll be thinking of you…" Meena sang. She did a double take as she saw Mack enter.

"Oh my gosh! Hey! How are you? Nice outfit!" she said all at one time

"Breathe Paroom!" Rebel said, "God!"

Meena nodded. "Nice to have you back Montgomery." Jason said

"Wish I could say the same Stickler." She replied

"Hey!" Rebel whined, stomping her foot.

Mack rolled her eyes. "'Sup Mack!" Cory said, before going back to his music.

"Nothing much. Guess it's the same old same old now. Stupid school." She said, Rebel patted her on the shoulder and smiled.

"It's good to have you back."


	20. Epilogue: How Does It Feel?

Chapter 20: Epilogue: How Does it Feel?

"Shalalalala my oh my. Looks like the boy's too shy, ain't gonna kiss the girl. Shalalalala ain't that sad? It's such a shame, too bad, you're gonna miss the girl. Go on and kiss the girl," Rebel sang under her breath as she brushed Sophie's hair.

"Will you stop singing that stupid song all ready?" Mack asked as she reached for her ringing cell phone. She, Meena, Rebel, and Sophie were all gathered in Sophie's room on a Saturday afternoon. President Martinez had a meeting about some war so Sophie had to be babysat all day. Usually Mack wouldn't want to waste her Saturday babysitting Sophie, but she gave in only so she wouldn't have to be pestered by her overprotective family. "Damn, it's _them_!"

"Why don't you just answer the phone? You know the only thing they're going to do is keep calling you," Meena said as she put down the magazine she was reading. "They're just worried."

"Worried is when your dog is missing and you want to stay out all night looking for it. What they are is overprotective, smothering bunch of idiots who are trying to control my life!" Mack cried in exasperation. "Reb, can I stay with you for a couple of days?"

"Its fine with me, I'm sure it's fine with my mom too," she responded as she pulled back Sophie's hair and tied it with a scrunchie.

"Avoiding your family isn't going to make things better between you guys," Meena said with a sigh. "You need to talk it out."

"Thank you Dr. Phil, I'll be sure to do that next time I decide to want to kill myself without being physically hurt," Mack said as she rolled her eyes. Rebel, Meena, and Sophie fell silent as they looked at each other before they looked over at her. "Jesus! Guys, it was a joke! Sheesh!"

"Sorry, it's jus that most jokes I hear are funny," Rebel said as she tried to hide a smile. Mack rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at her. She cursed when her phone started ringing again.

"I swear–" Mack started as she checked the ID before opening the phone. "Hey Newt."

Meena, Rebel, and Sophie smiled at each other before inching closer to hear their conversation as Mack held up her middle finger.

"_Hey dudette, whatcha doin'?_"

"Talking to you. Other than that I'm over at Sophie's babysitting with Reb and Meena."

"_Oh…_"

"What? Did you want something?"

"Only you," Meena hissed. Mack aimed a kick at her but she backed away, laughing with Rebel.

"_Well, I wanted to know if you want to come over and hang out? There's this new guitar riff I wrote and I wanted you to hear it._"

"Even if I could leave my babysitting job, which I can't, my mom has me tracked so I'd be in trouble right as I set foot out of the White House." Mack paused and added, "Can you play it for me in school on Monday?"

"_Yeah, deefanet…definite…that sounds cool! I'll see you Monday."_

"All right, see you then." Mack took the phone away from her ear and was about to press end when Newt's voice came over the phone and said, "_Wait._" "What?" Mack asked as she brought the phone back to her ear.

"_Um…nothing…never mind."_

"Ohkayyy, talk to you later."

She hung up and tossed her phone over to the bed as she glared at Meena and said, "Never do that again."

They just burst out laughing as Mack smiled a little bit.

-------------------

"Where have you been?" Melanie demanded once Mack closed the door to their home.

"Babysitting Sophie," Mack responded in a 'duh' tone as she dropped her backpack by the door.

"Mackie, you're back! Want to play a game?" Max asked as she ran over to her sister and gave her a hug.

"Not now, Maxie. I'll play later," Mack responded as she patted her on the head.

"You're no fun anymore," Max said with a sigh as she slowly walked out of the room.

"It's hard having fun when your mother has you confined like a jailbird," Mack stated as she glared over at Melanie. She waited for Max to leave the room fully before hissing, "Calling every hour? Why don't you just stick a tracking device on me that will shock me every time I leave the house?"

"I was just making sure that you were safe," Melanie hissed. "Excuse me for caring!"

"Your problem is you care too much! All of you! I hate this family!" Mack shouted as she stomped to her room. She started shoving random clothes into her backpack as Melanie stood in the doorway.

"Where are you going?" She demanded.

"To Rebel's," Mack responded as she shoved past her and started towards the front door.

"No you will not! You will stay here where we can keep an eye on you!"

"No I won't!"

Mack raced towards the door and pulled it open. She slammed it shut behind herself and quickly ran off before her mother could come after her. She started to walk to Rebel's place but thought better of it and left the White House all together. She walked down the street, not knowing where her feet were taking her, but just went along with it to get away. The next thing she knew she was knocking on a door and Newt appeared in the doorway.

"Mack?" He asked in concern as he peered at her.

"Is it all right if I stay here for a couple of days?" She asked as she let out a wary sigh.

---------------

**A/N: And that's the end of this story! I'm working on the first chapter of the sequel right now, so that should be up sometime today. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
